


Turquoise Waterfall

by halfbakedeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, ereri, i mean happy, like very slow build, no one dies and everybody is gay, no smut bc i can't write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedeb/pseuds/halfbakedeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the leaves floated around them in the pleasing spring breeze, Levi recalled a dream where he dove in a blue-green lake that filled his heart with happiness, and he thought how great it would be to drown in those waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my fist attempt at writing. And it's way longer than I had intended. I don't know how this went from one paragraph to like 50 pages.  
> If you're willing to read this, thank you! And let me know if it's crap. It probably is.  
> I'm brazilian so despite my english being rather good, there might be errors in writing. If you point them out to me or just leave me some feedback I'll be very grateful.  
> Also, I'm uploading this bc a real nice anon told me I should, so there it is! Thank you, anon. You are a beautiful person.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: So I was re-reading this and now I'm very ashamed of my poor skills. I edited a little bit and maybe I'm gonna re-write at least the first few chapters bc they suck. Thanks for reading anyway and I hope to see you soon!

They first met at a bus. A shitty, smelly, very old bus.

 

Levi was coming home after visiting his parents in Trost District, so he took a bus that came from Shiganshina District. As he entered said bus, looking for his seat, he saw this guy peacefully sleeping by the window a little to his right. Tanned skin, smooth hair, cute face and _smells good holy shit…_

He also looked way too young, which sadly pushed Levi’s dirty thoughts back to the dephts of his mind.

As he checked for his seat number he realized, rather painfully, it was right next to the kid. _Great._ _God hates me._

Doing his best to ignore the fact that there was a hot young man (definitely not his type but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't tap that) sleeping right beside him, he tried to relax and maybe get some sleep too.

 

-

 

His dreams were the best, really. He usually dreamed of far away lands or real good sex. Sometimes both.

In this one he was very rich and living somewhere nice, near the ocean. Definitely not Stohess District. He walked down the streets in search for a nice bar to chill and found a decent one two blocks away from his (apparently huge and very expensive) apartment. He chose a stool near the door.

Levi asked for a scotch and was waiting for his drink when a tall man entered the bar and sat beside him. The man looked damn good and was well built. He offered to pay for his drink and as Levi turned to him to decline the offer, he realized he had met this guy before, but couldn’t quite tell where or when.

The guy then smiled and kissed him without notice, and suddenly they were naked on a huge bed, in a room with walls of glass that gave view to the beach.

The same guy was sleeping next to him facing the other way. Levi was facing the ceiling, having a mini heart attack because _Whoa what the fuck? What just happened? I don’t even know this damn weirdo how did it end up like this, holy shit... And where exactly AM I anyway? Why am I feeling so good? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?_ Levi didn’t know what was going on, but he felt like he had just had the best sex of his life.

And then he woke up.

Back to consciousness, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he had half a mind to look to his left, finding the sleeping beauty from earlier now fully awake, wearing headphones and rocking his head slightly, staring out the window.

At the sudden movement beside him, the guy turned to look at Levi and smiled faintly, looking like he was about to start a conversation. _Oh great._

“Hey!” The boy said, taking off his headphones.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry if I woke you up, my headphones are malfunctioning so you probably woke to the first notes of a loud song. I’m Eren, by the way.” He extended a hand for Levi to shake.

Levi stared at the hand and then at the boy, a brow raised. _Yeah right, as if._

The young man apparently understood his reaction and retreated his hand with an apologetical look.

“Sorry...” He mumbled and looked away.

“I’m not sure that was it. Rather, I’m just glad I _did_ wake up. _Stupid dream._ ” He muttered the last part. “I’m Levi.” Levi took a long sip from his iced tea bottle to get rid of the ketone taste in his mouth.

“Bad dream?” Eren asked.

“Not really. More like the weirdest fucking dream, but let’s not go there.” Levi put away his tea.

“Oh I see. So, you heading to Stohess too?”

“Yeah.” Levi was getting tired of this conversation so he took a book out of his backpack and opened it. _Please stop talking._

“Cool… Can I ask where are you coming from?”

“Trost. Parents visiting.” Pretending to read his book, Levi turned the page and tried to look concentrated.

“Oh, I’m coming from Shiganshina. Also visiting my family. So where do you live in Stohess?”

 _God damn it, can't this idiot take a hint? I can’t deal with this_ “Look, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but I don’t know you and I don’t feel like sharing personal information with you so…” Levi trailed off as he noticed the kid’s sparkling big, water-green eyes staring at him. His brain stopped functioning for a second. “So can you not ask me stuff anymore? I’d like to read a little.”

_Yeah that was not rude at all. Not that I care. And what’s with those damn eyes? Not fair. Not fair at all._

Looking dejected, Eren turned away. “I’m sorry, I have this bad habit of babbling without realizing it... I’ll let you read in peace now. Sorry.” He put his headphones back on and fell silent.

 

-

 

The rest of the trip went uneventful. That is until Eren decided he was thirsty.

“Uhm, e-excuse me... I need to go get some water…” He said, trying not to touch Levi as he passed through. Levi let him pass, subtly spying on Eren’s covered ass over his book, but when Eren was just getting to the corridor, the bus suddenly made a sharp turn and he ended up falling on top of Levi. Obviously.

“Shit I’m... I-I’m really sorry...” Eren was nervously trying to get up, mumbling apologies, and Levi didn’t know what to do besides sitting perfectly still.

When the boy finally managed to get back on his feet, Levi found his voice again. “It’s fine, not your fault. You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good... I’ll go, uhm, get my water now. Ex-excuse me” Then he hurriedly took off to wherever the water compartment was.

Levi stared at the back of his neck. _That looks familiar. Those broad shoulders... And man is he tall._

When Eren got back he didn’t look Levi in the eyes, just tried not to touch him again and settled back in his seat, looking troubled. He opened his water bottle, took a sip and noticed Levi watching him. He had some sort of realization and then turned to Levi.

“Oh, sorry, do you want some? I should’ve asked you earlier...”

“No, thanks.”

“Ok” Eren looked down to his feet and said nothing more.

“Hey kid.” Eren turned to him. _Man those eyes…_ “Don’t look so fucking constipated, I won’t hit you or anything.”

Eren relaxed if only a tiny bit.

“I’m sorry... I just didn’t want to bother you anymore but then that happened and it was really awkward and I’m so sorry.”

“Will you stop apologizing already? I said it’s fine, don’t sweat it. Damn brat.”

“Sorr-“ Levi glared at him. “O-okay then”

And with that, they fell back into silent peace. Levi thinking about how annoying this brat was and how sexy an ass he got.  _Unfair._

Twenty minutes later the bus stopped and they stepped out to Stohess' bus station, going their separate ways. Levi never saw Eren again.

 

Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be better.  
> Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi took a cab home that day thinking why was Eren’s back so familiar, and as the cab parked in front of his apartment complex he was hit with sudden realization.

_The dream! Eren was the guy from that fucking dream! The one I apparently had the best sex ever with... That can’t be good. Holy shit my brain is a bitch._

He started cleaning his apartment the moment he got inside so he’d distract himself from the turmoil of unwanted Eren-related thoughts creeping up.

It worked fine until he was too tired to keep going, so he took a shower and went to sleep.

Which was a bad idea.

  


-

  


Levi was making out with someone. A _damn good kisser_ _holy shit_ someone. It was going smooth until they broke apart for breath. Levi internally screamed.

_WHY THE HELL AM I KISSING THIS BRAT? AND AGAIN, OH MY FUCK_

Then Eren smiled and Levi forgot how to breathe, his mind as blank as his expression.

Suddenly, Eren hugged him. “It’s ok, I won’t leave you. I’m happy with you like this.”

_WHAT? Happy with me? Oh nonono, this is wrong. I think you should leave right now! Wait, why’s my voice not coming out?_

Panicking, he tried to push Eren away. _I can’t move either? What the fuck is going on? Let go of me, Eren! LET GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_

“SHIT!”

Levi woke up feeling like crap and wanting to punch a wall. Or Eren’s face. _Yeah, that’d feel better._

He was really tired but didn’t want to sleep again on his own accord, because those shitty dreams would definitely come back.

Levi found some pills Hanji gave him for insomnia, took one and waited for unconsciousness.

He woke up the next morning feeling much better and determined to forget about that shitty brat. He didn’t dream of him again for a very very long time.

  


-

  


But of course, fate was a bitch so he met the damn kid two weeks later in the convenience store next to his workplace, as he went to buy his lunch.

They practically ran into each other. Levi was heading towards the fridge for an iced tea, but when he stopped in front of it and looked to his side…

_Oh man… Why must this happen to me?_

“Hell… O” Levi said before he could stop himself. He added the ‘o’ quite late.

Eren looked like he wanted to dash out of there light-speed. “H-hi, Levi…”

They both averted their eyes, an awkward silence falling upon them.

“H-how you doing?” Naturally, the kid broke the silence with a question. Didn’t look Levi in the face, though.

“Good. You?”

“Good.” 

There. Now all they had to do was get their drinks, say goodbyes and go their separate ways.

“So do you, uhm…” _Holy shit can’t you just shut it?_ “Do you live around here?” Eren asked nervously, trying to make conversation.Then he suddenly regretted it. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, uhm… Sorry” He blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Still apologizing nonstop, huh?” Eren blushed deeper.

Levi felt like the kid deserved a little more. He was so embarrassed and cute _woah, what? Nope. Scratch that. He's pathetic_.Memories of is dreams threatened to show up but he fought them back. “I work just down the corner. You?”

“I live four buildings down the street.”

Now that’s good. He lived really close to Levi’s workplace. Levi would probably see him a lot more now that he knew his face. _Life is just great, isn’t it?_

“Hm, cool. I gotta go back, my lunch break is almost over. See ya around, I guess.” _Hopefully not._

“Yeah. Sure.” They got their drinks, looked at each other again then looked away.

 _This is ridiculous._ “Bye, Eren” Levi turned around and heard a faint “Bye, Levi” from behind. He paid for his food and was outta there as fast as he could.

  


-

  


As expected, he saw Eren every now and then. Sometimes twice or three times a week, but they hardly ever spoke. It was usually greetings or just acknowledging nods or looks.

Until one day Levi was getting out of work late at night and spotted a familiar face on the other side of the street.

 _Eren?_ There were three huge guys surrounding him. _What’s going on? Is he being robbed or something?_

As if to answer Levi’s question, one of the guys tried to take his bag from him, and Eren punched him in the face so hard the man almost fell on his ass.

 _Shit that can’t be good… I’ll probably regret this._ Levi started crossing the street.

The other guys started to throw hits at Eren, who dodged most of them and delivered some of his own, but still three on one was too much for him.

Levi ran to his rescue and they kind of fought together. It didn’t last, though. Levi knew how to punch a man and Eren kinda had the moves, so in the end the robbers sloppily ran away and the day was saved. How beautiful.

“You ok kid?” Levi asked, taking deep breaths to calm his body down. Eren was apparently doing the same.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. Hah. hah. Hey, thanks for helping me out. I would’ve been seriously fucked if you didn’t show up”

“Yeah, don’t mention it, I just happened to pass by. But you can put up some fight, kid. You work out or some shit?”

“Yeah, some shit.” And then he smiled.

_Hot damn…_

Levi offered to walk him home to make sure he’d be fine, after all the kid _did_ take a few blows before Levi showed up.

They walked in silence the whole way and when they got there, Levi wasn’t really sure what to say or do.

“Thanks again, Levi. Really, I owe you. Big time. Wanna come in? I got pizza.” Eren offered friendly.

 _Tempting._ “Nah, I’m really tired. Just wanna go home and take a bath.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry you got involved in that shitty fight. Can I consider you a, uhm, friend now? It’s ok if not, just-“

“Shut up. And sure, why not.” _I’m already screwed anyways._ ”You sure you’re ok, kid?” Levi asked before leaving.

“Yup. I’m used to that. I used to fight a lot when I was a kid. My sister always helped me, though. She’s so strong you have no idea… Anyways, I’m good.” He probably realized he was babbling so he cut short.

“Ok then. I’m gonna take off.” Levi motioned to leave but Eren stopped him.

“Wait, can I, uh, have your phone number? I mean, since we’re friends now?” Eren sounded so happy with the ‘being friends’ thing.

“Sure.” Levi scribbled his number on a piece of paper he had no idea he had in his pocket and handed it to Eren.

 _What the hell am I doing? I’ll definitely regret this._ “Here. Goodnight, kid. Take care.”

“Thank you. Night, Levi.”

  


-  


  


Levi was already in bed when his phone buzzed.

**Unknown**

_Hey, it’s Eren. Sorry if I woke you, again. This is my number so... Yeah. Gnight!_

Levi saved his number and replied to that stupid mail.

**Levi**

_Go to sleep already._

**Shitty brat**

_Sorry, didn’t mean to bother…_

**Levi**

_Stop apologizing, stupid brat._

**Shitty brat**

_Sorry_

**Levi**

_Fuck off._

Levi then put his phone on the bedside table and ignored it till morning. It buzzed a couple of times before it stopped completely. _Seriously this kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Chap 3 will be up soon.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Eren’s POV_ (sort of)

November 3rd. The days were getting colder and his mood was getting worst with it. Eren hated the winter. He loved the snow and all but he hated to wear like a thousand clothes at once and still be cold. And he hated that frigid, piercing wind that felt like it would slice up his cheeks.

Eren left home that morning wearing a black varsity jacket (above a few layers of clothes), favorite blue jeans, favorite All Stars and his green beanie. He loved that outfit. Not that there was anything special about today, he just wouldn’t let the increasing cold make him look like a stupid muffin.

The morning was gelid but not terrible. There was no ‘death wind’, as Eren called it. Not yet, at least.

His day went by normally, although he noticed a few odd glances from several girls and dudes at campus. _What is it with these people? Can’t a person dress good for class once in a while? Let me live a little, geez._ Naturally, Eren totally mistook the glances, being the dense dork he was.

After the long day of class was finally over, he took a bus home. As he walked the remaining blocks to his apartment, he regretted not wearing a scarf because that damned wind came back full force and he felt like dying.

He had lowered his head and hugged himself to somewhat protect from the wind, so when he tripped over a restaurant plaque and almost fell on his face, he needed a few moments to absorb what had just happened.

 _Where the hell did this come from? Stupid plaque!_ He held back from kicking said object.

It was then that Levi emerged in front of him, startling Eren. _Where the hell did HE come from? GEEZ_

“That was interesting.” Levi said over his cup of coffee.

Eren blushed furiously. _Oh shit he saw that. Fuck I hate my life._

“Hey, Levi” His face felt really hot. Eren hated being an easy blusher.

“Aren’t you cold, brat? You’re not wearing a scarf in this awful wind.” Levi pointed, sipping from his coffee. _Why’s he holding his cup like that? Weird._

“Yeah, there was no wind when I left home this morning so I didn’t bring one. I should have, though, I’m fucking freezing. Damn wind.”

“Here, wear mine. My car’s right over there, I don’t need it.” Levi took off his gray scarf and handed it to Eren.

“No, it's ok! I’m almost home and you’d be cold-“

“Just shut up and take it.” Levi shoved it into his chest and threw his empty cup on a nearby thrash can.

“O-ok, if you insist. Thank you.” Eren wrapped it around his neck. It felt warm and had a great smell. _So comfy…_

“Well, I’m off now. Watch out for murderous plaques. See ya.” With that, Levi crossed the street in his long beige coat, got in his car and took off to wherever he lived.

“See ya…” Eren replied to no one.

_Levi’s incredibly kind… Who would’ve thought._

 

_-_

 

When Eren got home, he took a hot bath, dressed in warm clothes and grabbed his phone.

_I feel like texting him. But what if he’s annoyed by it? He’d probably be… Ugh, what the fuck._

**Eren**

_Thanks again, man. Guess I owe you twice now._

**Levi**

_No prob, kid._

**Eren**

_You know, you’re actually really kind for a cold guy._

**Levi**

_Oh, am I? Maybe that’s because you’re a hopeless brat and I feel sorry for you._

**Eren**

_That was rude. I feel hurt._

**Levi**

_Like I care._

**Eren**

_I take that back, you’re an asshole. G’night._

**Levi**

_That’s true. Night, kid._

 

-

 

A few days later, Eren felt like it was about time he repaid Levi for his help, so he asked him out for a drink.

**Eren**

_Morning, Levi. Wanna go out drinking with your hopeless friend tonight? My treat, since I’m indebted to you._

Levi took a while to answer, so Eren thought he had been ignored.

**Levi**

_Sure, why not. I leave work at 7 today._

**Eren**

_Really? I thought you’d say no. Anyways, I’ll be at the Colossal bar, is that good?_

**Levi**

_Meet you there. Just don’t get drunk on my ass, shitty brat. I won’t drag you home._

**Eren**

_Hey, I can handle my liquor! Asshole._

**Levi**

_We’ll see about that. See you later, kid._

**Eren**

_Yeah, see ya._

 

Well, that went better than he’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out shorter than intended, so next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

When Levi agreed to meet Eren that morning he hadn’t really thought it through.

_What a great idea, Levi! Go drink with a kid probably half your age, and one that you had a dirty dream about at that. FUCKING GREAT. What am I gonna do now?_

“Maybe four-eyes will help me… I’ll call her. Shit, I look like a fucking highschooler worrying about this.”

He called his weirdo of a best friend, Hanji, in hopes for some good advice.

“HEY, LEVI MY MAN! I MISSED YOUR PRETTY VOICE! HOW YOU DOIN’?” She probably didn’t notice, but she always answered the phone yelling. At least always when Levi called.

“Jesus fuck will you stop yelling already? Moron. It’s not like I never call you.” Levi never called her.

“Yeah, right. Sorry, but I really do miss you, you know? I miss our drinking parties and our stupid selfies and your grumpy face… And I bet you only called me because you need something, so spit it out.”

 _She knows me so well.._ “Yeah, I miss you too. And I do need something. Can you meet me for lunch today so we can talk? It’s kind of important…” Levi used that tone Hanji couldn’t say no to even if she wanted.

“OF COURSE-“

“MY EARS, DAMN IT!” Levi cut her mid-yell before his eardrums literally exploded.

“Sorry. So where do you wanna meet? OH, can we go to Maria’s Cuisine? I love that place, and it’s not that far from your work. Pretty please?”

“Sure. Isn’t that the one with the ‘super-hot and incredibly cute waitress’ you spoke of?”

“Yessss, she’s adorable. Did I tell you I got her number? Erwin said he’d lend me a room in that fancy hotel of his if I wanted, how cool is that?” Hanji sounded really excited, and Levi felt happy for her.

“Wow. Way to go, four-eyes. Tell me more about it later, I gotta go to work now.”

“Wait Levi, aren’t you going to at least tell me the subject you want to talk about? I’m REALLY curious so pl-”

“Bye, Hanji.” Levi hung up.

 

-

 

When Levi got to the restaurant Hanji was already there, settled at a fancy table in front of a huge window. She was talking to a small, cute waitress that seemed very friendly and very fond of Hanji. _So that’s the one, huh? Well done._

“Yo, four-eyes.” Levi stopped next to them and they seemed to have only just noticed his approach.

“Oh, hey Levi! This is Petra Hal, the best waitress in the house! Petra, this is my best friend, Levi.” Petra extended a hand for Levi to shake and he reluctantly took it.

“Hello, Levi! I’m happy to finally meet you. Hanji told me lots about you!” She said with a smile that could only be described as angelical.

“Did she now?” Levi gave Hanji a pointed look, to which she waved her hands and mouthed ‘all good things’. _I hope so._ “Well, I’m happy to meet you too. You know, Hanji loves this place because of you.”

Petra blushed and looked down. _Easy blusher, just like Eren. Oh… shit._

“Damn Levi, don’t embarrass us! Now sit down and let’s talk the talk, I’m dead curious about this!” Levi sat in front of her.

“Can I bring you something to drink?” Petra asked.

“Iced tea, please. Jasmine.” Levi said. Petra nodded and took off.

“So, get on with it! What’s eating you?” Hanji excitedly asked, eyeballs almost jumping out of their sockets.

“Ok… But if you make a fuss over this, I’m gonna stick a fork in your dumb eyes, get it?” Levi threatened.

“Wow it’s that serious? Ok, I’ll control myself, now spit it out!” She said with a smile.

“Just so you know, it’s a long story…” Hanji seemed to only get more excited at that. “Hah, ok. I met this guy on the trip home from Trost last month. Really hot but annoying as fuck.”

Levi then told her the whole story of the bus trip, the convenience store and the other times they unwillingly met. While he was at it, Petra came back with his drink and the menu.

“When you guys feel like ordering, just call me, ok?” She said.

“Thank you.” Levi said.

“Thanks, Petra” Hanji said with a caring look. Petra gave them that angelic smile and left again.

Levi picked up where he left off. “Then, one day, he was getting robbed so I went and helped him out. I walked him home and he asked if we could be friends and I said yes and gave him my phone number-“

“YOU WALKED HIM HOME _AND_ GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER? WHO ARE YOU?” Hanji cut him off. Obviously.

“Yes, moron, pay attention! And then the other day he tripped on a fucking plaque on the sidewalk right in front of me, it was ridiculous. He looked cold and hopelessly stupid so I lent him my scarf and then he innocently asked me out for a drink today because he felt like he owed me and I said yes. But now I don’t know what to do.”

“Wow. That’ the most I’ve seen you talk at once ever since I met you. But what do you mean you don’t know what to do? Go drink with the kid, have a good time, what’s there not to know?”

“I just, I mean, it’s not like I want to jump him or anything. He’s not even my type. But just… Well, there’s more…” Levi wasn’t sure if he should say this.

“Oh shit… Well then, out with it!”

“During the trip, I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream… I was at a bar and this guy came to me and kissed me and then suddenly we were laid down naked at a huge bed, apparently after the best sex of my life. But I couldn’t see his face, he had his back turned to me. And when I got home I realized…”

“What? You realized wha- OOOOH SERIOUSLY?” Hanji beamed.

“Shut up! And yes, it was him. And that not being enough, I had another dream about him the next day. He was hugging me and telling me stuff like he was happy and wouldn’t leave me. And he was a pretty good kisser. And now I’ll go out drinking with him and I’m worried because what if those dreams meant something?”

“That would be a bad thing because…?”

“He’s probably half my age, Hanji! And he’s just being friendly. Also, he’s so handsome he’s probably straight.” Levi finished his tea nervously. Hanji grabbed his hand.

“Levi, stop worrying so much. Go out with him today, maybe you’ll find a good friend in him, who knows? Don’t think too much, just let it flow. Those dreams only mean anything if you want them to. Also, you’re very handsome and _hopelessly_ gay.”

Levi considered that for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m being a fucking bitch, aren’t I?“

“You sure are, sweet Jesus.” They started laughing.

“Thank you, four-eyes. I knew you’d help me.” Levi said sincerely.

“Yeah, no prob. You know I’m weak for you, you’re my favorite midget.” Levi glared at her and she laughed.

They then ordered their food and chatted a little.

“So tell me about Petra. How did you meet, what’s her backstory, if you guys fucked already, everything. I know you’re dying to tell me anyways.” Levi said while they ate.

Hanji’s eyes glistened and she started telling her beautiful love story, which was only beginning, with Petra. They kept on enjoying each other’s company just like that till they had to go back to work.

“I’m off, then. Goodbye, four-eyed moron. Thanks again.” Levi said, standing up. Hanji smiled. “Goodbye, Petra, it was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck to you guys.” Petra blushed again. _I like her._

“Haha, thanks Levi! Call me later and tell me everything! And try not to jump the poor boy.” Levi death-glared at her and she giggled like an idiot. “Aaaaw, come here you!” She pulled him into a hug. “I missed you. Call me more often, you jackass.”

Levi hugged her back “Yeah, sorry. But you can call me too sometimes, y’know. Anyways, see you guys around.” They broke apart.

“Bye Levi, come back anytime!” Petra waved and smiled at him.

He was almost out the door when Hanji yelled a “DON’T FORGET TO CALL ME!”

 

-

 

When he got to the bar, he didn’t spot Eren right away. Rather, while he was hanging his coat on the hatstand, he saw a different familiar face. _Oh great. That’s just great._

“Levi!” Mike Zacharyus was waving at him from a table not so far from Levi.

 _Shit I can’t even pretend I didn’t see him wtf am I gonna do now?_ Mike motioned for him to come closer. _Is he inviting me over to his table? SHIT._

“Hey, Mike.” Levi said as he reluctantly came closer to the table. He most certainly wasn’t hoping to see his ex-boyfriend tonight.

“Sup! How you doin’?”

“Good.”

“Cool. Wanna sit down with me for a while? I kinda need to talk to you…”

_HOLY SHIT WHY GOD? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?_

“Look, I don-“

“Levi?”

 _WHAT NOW?_ Levi turned around to see Erwin fucking Smith holding two beers and staring confusedly at him. _What the fuck?_

“Erwin? Da hell you doing here?” Levi’s mind was a whirlwind of confused thoughts.

Erwin looked at Mike, who answered his unspoken question. “Hey, babe. I just happened to find Levi and invited him over to sit with us. He needs to know, right?”

 _BABE? HA?_ “Can someone please explain to me what’s going on?”

“You better sit down, Levi. And nice to see you, by the way.” Erwin smiled and sat down next to Mike. Levi sat with them and waited for his answer. “Ok, here we go. Mike and I are dating.” _WHAT?_ “You know we work together and were always friends and all… So we started going out for drinks after work and one thing led to another and then we realized we’re in love.”

Levi needed a few moments to completely absorb what was happening. _So my childhood friend and my ex-boyfriend are now together? That’s fucking weird._

“You serious?” Levi asked, a little suspicious.

“Dead serious” Mike said, holding Erwin’s hand.

“Hm. Ok then.” Levi wasn’t completely convinced but he accepted that.

“So is that ok with you?” Erwin asked. They’re best friends, after all.

“Sure. You seem happy so why shouldn’t I be?” Levi answered sincerely.

“Thank you, Levi. This makes me really happy. So are you gonna stay with us tonight? We don’t mind.” Erwin said, gulping his beer.

 _Shit I forgot about Eren!_ “Nah, I came with another friend, who by the way must be waiting for me right now so I better go. See you guys around!” With that he hurriedly took off to the bar counter, finally finding Eren.

_OMG WHAT IS HE WEARING?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crappy and I'm sorry.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was an unfair sight. The day he tripped on the plaque, Eren looked really hot, but this was a whole new level. At least for Levi. _How can he get even more handosme? Jesus fuck_

Tight black jeans, leather bootees, leather jacket, and that green beanie that made his eyes stand out even more. _HOT FUCKING DAMN. Ok, let’s chill. He’s a friend. A very hot, young friend._

Levi didn’t look bad himself. As he went there straight from work, he wore black slacks, a long sleeved dress shirt and a black cardigan.

“Sup, kid.” Levi called behind Eren.

“Hey, thought you’d never come.” Eren smiled. _Breathe._

“Yeah well, I found some friends when I came in and they called me over and all. So, what you drinking?” Levi noticed he had a glass filled with something in his hand.

“Water, actually. I didn’t know if you’d come, so I didn’t want to drink alone…” Eren was kind of embarrassed, but didn’t blush. _What a shame._

“Oh, I see. Shall we begin, then? What will you have?” Levi sat on the stool beside him.

“Hmm, I don’t know… Maybe a beer for now?”

“Sounds good. Two beers.” Levi told the bartender.

Their drinks in hand, they fell silent. Until, of course, Eren asked a question.

“You know what? I realized I don’t even know your last name.”

“Oh? Well, almost nobody does. I never use it outside of work. Anyways, I don’t know yours either.”

“Jaeger. Eren Jaeger.” _Hm, not bad._

“Ackerman.”

“Really? That’s the same as my sister’s!”.

“The incredibly strong one?” Eren nodded. “Is she adopted or something?”

“Yep. We took her in when I was little. My dad knew her parents, they were killed on a robbery at her house.” Eren silently sipped from his beer. _Must be a delicate matter…_

“Oh, that’s rough… We must be related in some way, like distant cousins or something.”

“Yeah, something like that. She’s the one I went visiting in Shiganshina.” _Oh._

“So, what about your parents? I mean, you guys live by yourselves, right?”

“Yeah, well… My mother died when we were kids and my dad travels a lot. We hardly ever see him.”

 _I sense some dad issues there. Let’s move on._ “I see. How old are you, by the way?” Levi just needed to know.

“I’m 21. Why? Do I look younger?” _  
_

“Kind of. I was thinking maybe 19…”

“How old are _you_ then?”

“30”

“Yeah, right. Seriously, how old?”

“Fucking 30.” Levi was kind of expecting this reaction.

“For real? Are you messing with me?” Eren sounded completely unconvinced.

“Seriously, kid. I’ll be 30 on December 24th.”

“Holy shit, you don’t look a day older than 25…”

 _Oh, please._ “Yeah, right. Now you’re just flattering me.”

“I’m serious. Anyways, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m an editor.”

“Really? That’s cool! Getting paid for reading. Must be the best job ever.”

“I take it you like reading. But no, it’s not. It’s really tiring, you have no idea. The authors never meet the deadline, they’re problematic and eccentric and I can’t deal with their shit sometimes.” _Most times._

“Oh, too bad then. What kind of books do you work with?”

“Manga.” _Lame, I know._

“NO. WAY.” Eren completely turned to him at that, eyes as wide as humanly possible.

“Yep. I used to work on sci-fi books but I got transferred recently. Why, do you like ‘em?”

“I fucking LOVE ‘em! Man, I envy you so much! I mean, I’m a total nerd for that stuff. That’s lame, I know. Can’t do much about it, though.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re both hopelessly lame then. So what do _you_ do?”

“I’m a student at Stohess Art and Design College. Almost finished. Oh, and I’m on their swim team. The pool is my true love.”

 _For real? That’s hot._ “Oh, so that’s the ’some shit’ you do, huh?”

Eren smiled smugly. “Yep. I hate going to the gym, so swimming keeps me fit.”

“Heh. I used to swim back in my college days too. But those were the good days, no time for that now.”

“Yeah, it frightens me that I might not be able to swim one day too. If that ever happens, I’ll be the most miserable person ever.”

“Tch, what a drama queen. Can we move on from beer now? I want something stronger.” Levi wasn’t really a heavy drinker but right know he felt like it. They'd had about 4 beers each by now.

“Yes, please.”

Levi called the bartender. “Two scotches.” Eren gave him a ‘not bad’ look.

“If we’re gonna get drunk, might as well do it classy.”

“Oh so now you wanna get drunk? I won’t drag you home, you know.” He gave him a sassy look.

 _Oh?_ “No need to, brat. I can handle myself.”

“You’re not going to drive home, are you?” Eren suddenly asked.

“Why, are you worried?” Levi raised a brow.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want you to die so, just checking.”

“Chill, brat. I’m not stupid, I’ll take a cab home.” Levi’s glass was empty before he realized it.

“Ok, then. That’s good.” Eren paused. “Do you ever change your expression?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I’ve seen you countless times and you’re always with this emotionless face… Or, like, a bored expression. Never seen anything other than that so I was just wondering…“

Levi just stared at him. Eren looked like he expected an answer.

“What do you want me to say? That’s my face, not much I can do about it, brat.”

“Ok, then. But I’m sure you have other faces, you just don’t show them to anyone. Maybe one day I get to see them.” Eren distractedly sipped from his recently filled glass.

 _What the hell was that?_ “Weirdo.” Was all Levi said to him.

Eren took a long sip from his scotch. “I’m starting to feel it.” He said.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“And you’re not? Wow, you actually _can_ handle yourself.”

“Keh, you’re surprisingly cocky, you know that? Shitty brat.”

 

-

 

They spent some time chatting and drinking scotch until they moved on to tequila.

“Wow maybe that was a bad idea…” Eren said after his second shot.

“Ok, now I’m definitely starting to feel it.” Levi said, getting a little groggy.

“TWO MORE, PLISS” Eren told the bartender.

“Bad idea, was it?”

“Oh, whadda hell. Can’t rly go back now, can I?” Eren took his shot and looked like he’d fall from his stool any second now.

“Jesus, kid. That’s it for you. I should probably quit now too, can’t let you die on the streets, so-” Levi paused to take his shot. “Let’s sober you up a little.”

“How?” Eren looked determined not to fall from the stool, concentrating on holding on the counter.

“Hey, can you get us a portion of French fries, please?” Levi asked the bartender.

“Well, we usually don’t do that this late, but” He paused to pointedly look at Eren. “Yeah, Hold on.” The bartender left for the kitchen.

“Nice guy” Said Eren.

“Yeah, now will you sit up straight? You look stupid, it’s embarrassing.”

They ate the fries and Eren got a little better after a while.

“Man, I’ll look like shit tomorrow.”

“You look like shit _now_.”

“You’re mean.” Eren pouted.

“You’re drunk.”

“You too.” Eren showed him his tongue like a little kid would do.

_Jesus why must he do this_

Levi scrunched up his nose. “Let’s get you home before you show me something worse.” _Not that I’d mind it. Uhg shut up._ Levi stood up and helped Eren back on his feet.

“I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that. Can you walk properly?” Levi asked while he was going over to the cashier to pay the bill but Eren stopped him.

“Hey, I’m paying! Back off, old man. Here.” Eren handed a few bills to the cashier girl, who gave him his change and wished them a safe trip home.

They took their coats and stepped outside into the frigid November air.

“You don’t need to walk me home, you know. I’m ok now.” Eren said as they walked side by side on the cold street.

“Still, I’m not taking chances. Be grateful I’m being a good friend.”

“How cute.” Eren laughed.

“Want a kick in the balls, shitty brat?” Levi looked ready to do it so Eren shut up. “We’re here.” Levi said after a few minutes.

“Thanks for coming with me. That was really fun. We should do it again sometime, right?” Eren sounded hopeful.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad. You can hold your alcohol better than I’d expected, although you still were a pain in my ass.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. Now I’m gonna take off. Don’t fall down the stairs, kid.”

“I’ll try not to. Goodnight, Levi.” Eren held up a fist. Levi stared at it then looked at Eren, brow raised.

“Brofist!” Eren encouraged him. Levi paused for a moment, then turned around to leave.

“C’mon, Levi, don’t leave me hanging here. Please?” Eren called out.

“Ugh, fine!” Levi bumped his fist on Eren’s. Looking pleased, Eren grinned at him. _Fuck, stop that!_

“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi took off.

“ _Yeah, night Levi._ ” Eren whispered.

 

_This brat will be the death of me, god damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this earlier, sorry.  
> See ya next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Levi went out to buy his lunch like he always did when he didn’t feel like cooking.

It was a rare Saturday off, so he took a bus and went to the store next to his workplace, since he’d left his car nearby the former night.

He wore casual clothing: old jeans and a warm sweatshirt, coat in hand. It had started snowing this morning, but non snow boots needed yet. He chose his food and went to the cashier, and then someone stepped beside him.

“Morning, Levi.” Eren sounded like shit.

“Yo, brat. Good to see you’re not dead.” Levi teased.

“Thanks.” Levi noticed he was holding some aspirins. “Fancy wear.” Eren said, motioning to Levi’s unusual outfit.

“Yeah, day-off clothing is really something.” Levi pointed at Eren’s hands. “Heavy hangover?”

“Nah, just a headache. I’ve had worse.”

“What a drunk brat.” Levi paid for his food and said his goodbyes to Eren. “Good luck with that. Bye, Eren.”

“Yeah, thanks. Goodbye Levi”

 

-

 

After lunch, Levi cleaned and cleaned his house until he finally felt satisfied. Then he turned on the tv in hopes for a distraction, but felt incredibly bored. _Not a single decent show on this crap. Why do I even own one of these?_

Levi then realized he forgot to call Hanji the night before. _Shit, better call her now before she decides to show up out of the blue._

“You forgot to call me.” She said the second the picked up.

“I did, sorry.”

“It’s ok. I thought maybe it went so well you’d still be with him now, but unfortunately that doesn’t seem to be the case…”

“Hah? Are you retarded? Nevermind, we both know the answer to that. Anyways, it went well.”

“… And?” She paused for Levi to answer. He didn’t. “C’mon, tell me something!”

“There’s not much to tell… We drank, we talked, we had a good time. That’s it.”

“You suck.”

“Oh wait. Actually there _is_ something to talk about. Erwin and Mike as a couple.”

“Oh… Yeah.”

“YOU KNEW? Since when?”

“Yeah, for a little while... But I couldn’t tell you! Erwin wanted to do that…”

“Bet it took all you had to keep your mouth shut, huh?”

“I’m coming over.”

“What? No don-“ Hanji hung up on him. _Damn moron._

 

-

 

Levi opened the door and was swept off his feet by Hanji’s bear hug. He didn’t even get to close the door.

“HEEEEEEEEEY YOOO”

“FUCK THAT’S ENOUGH, STUPID! PUT ME DOWN!” Hanji released him safely on the ground.

“I brought popcorn and diet coke. Lend me your microwave a bit.” She said, heading to the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t ruin it this time.” Levi closed the door and followed her. Then he grabbed two glasses and the coke bottle and went to the living room.

“Yup, I got it. So which do you wanna talk about first: your date with Eren or Erwin’s unexpected boyfriend?”

“It was not a date.”

“Ok so Eren first.” The microwave biped so Hanji took the popcorn and went to join Levi at the couch. “Tell me everything. What did you drink, what did you talk about, what was he wearing, all that.”

“We started with beer, moved on to scotch and finished on tequila. He handled it quite well. He’s 21, studies at Stohess Art College, has an adopted sister – whose last name by the way is also Ackerman – and likes to swim.”

“Woah there now that’s hot!” Hanji was so interested she didn’t look away from Levi once, even as she took a handful of popcorn or sipped from her coke.

“Yeah, you should’ve seen what he was wearing.” Levi paused to get some popcorn. ”Tight jeans, leather jacket and this cute beanie that matched his eyes. Man I wish I had a picture. Anyways, his mother died and his dad’s not around. When we met, he was coming from a visit to his sister, so he lives by himself around here. And that’s about it.”

“That’s it?” Hanji asked, obviously disappointed.

“Oh yeah, when I told him about my work he freaked out. That’s how I found out he’s a fucking manga nerd. Then he said something about my face. Something like ‘ _don’t you ever change expressions? you always look bored_ ’ and I was like ‘ _that’s my face_ ’ and he said ‘ _I’m sure you have other faces, you just don’t show them. maybe I’ll see ‘em one day_ ’ or something. So weird. Then again, he was probably drunk by then.” Levi said, pensive.

“He sounds so cute! I really wanna meet him.”

“Maybe one day.” _Na-uh._

“So how do you feel about him? I mean, after all that…” Hanji asked.

“I don’t know… I mean, I catch myself finding him cute more times than not, it’s pathetic. He's handsome and smells really good. But I don’t want to change things now. We’re just getting to know each other and, annoying as he is, I kinda like him as a friend.”

“How lovely, Levi! You’re such a sweetheart.” Hanji said happily. “And you _do_ like him.” She stated.

“Shut up. Let’s end this conversation.” Said Levi, grabbing the remote to turn on the tv.

“Wait right there! We still need to talk about Erwin and Mike.”

“Oh yeah. I met them yesterday at Colossal before I found Eren. Mike was alone then and called me to his table. When I got there, he said he needed to talk to me and I kind of freaked out. I thought he’d want to get back together or something, but before I could say anything, Erwin appeared. And that’s how they told me. Erwin was happy I accepted it and then I went to meet Eren. The end. Now tell me what you know.”

“I wish I could’ve seen your face, haha!” Levi ignored that. “Well, he told me a couple of weeks ago and asked me not to tell you. He said he should be the one to do it, since you’re his best friend and all. They’re together for like, a month or so. Officially, at least. I found it damn weird at first but then I realized they’re perfect for each other. Like they belong together, you know?” Hanji said romantically.

“I still just find it weird. The idea of those two giants dating each other is kind of funny. Anyways, not my place to judge. And they looked really happy. I’ll get used to it, just not now.” Levi said.

“They’re only giants because you’re a midget, Levi.”

“Do you have a death wish, four-eyes? Cuz’ I can fulfill it anytime.” Levi said it casually, with a straight face and eating popcorn. Still, the murderous look in his eyes frightened Hanji to her bones.

“Nope. Sorry.” She then pulled out her phone to check on something. “Selfie time!” She beamed as she suddenly took a picture of them.

Levi’s face was the usual bored one. Hanji was kissing Levi on the cheek, holding the popcorn bowl and looking at the camera.

“Aaaw, that’s going to tumblr!” She said. Hanji was a tumblr girl. “#the bae #Levi loves me #fave midget #i didn’t ruin the popcorn for once” She said as she typed on her phone. “What do you think?” She asked Levi.

“Whatever. At least it’s not facebook.” He said, more to himself. Levi hated facebook.

“Cold. Hey let’s watch something!” She put her phone aside and searched for some good movie on the tv.

They ended up watching Dallas Buyers Club because Levi loved Jared Leto.

 

-

 

On Sunday morning, Levi woke up actually feeling like a decent human being, so he decided on what he’d have for lunch and started cooking it.

After a while, his phone buzzed in his sweatpants’ pocket.

**Eren**

_Sup, old man. I’m incredibly bored rn and was wondering if you wanna do something today_

**Levi**

_Like what?_

**Eren**

_Dunno. I haven’t eaten lunch yet, how ‘bout that?_

Levi had just put his lasagna on the stove.

**Levi**

_Don’t you have other friends to ask out?_

**Eren**

_Yeah, but I went out with ‘em yesterday. It’s ok if you don’t want to…_

Eren had the gifts of always making Levi feel bad to say no. _Troublesome kid._

**Levi**

_I just made lasagna. Wanna come over?_

**Eren**

_Omg, really? :D But I don’t know where you live… Can I go by bus?_

Levi sent him his address. He lived next to the city hall, so it was not that far from Eren’s house and pretty easy to find.

**Eren**

_Ok, be there in a few._

 

-

 

Fifteen minutes later, Eren showed up at his door.

“That was fast.” Levi said.

“Yeah, well… I was already dressed when I texted you, so I just got a bus and here I am.” Eren said, a little embarrassed.

“Hm, ok then. Take off your shoes and hang your coat.” He said, pointing at the hatstand.

Eren did as he was told. “Woah, your place it so neat! I’m kind of ashamed of my own place now.” Eren said as he looked around.

“Then I’ll probably never step foot in your place.” Levi said more to himself as he washed his hands. He then set the table and called Eren, who was still checking his place out. “Hurry up and go wash your hands. The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left.”

“Yes sir!”

“What do you wanna drink?” Levi called from the kitchen.

“You got coke?” Eren asked, coming back.

“I think four-eyes left some in here” He said as he opened the fridge, finding it.

“Who’s four-eyes?”

“No one. Here.” He put a glass and the bottle of coke in front of Eren and they settled at the table. Levi served their plates.

“Oh my god, this is delicious!” Eren said as he took a bite, clearly enjoying himself. “Man, you gotta teach me how to do it!”

“There’s nothing to teach, it’s just regular lasagna.”

“Still, I’ve never had such a tasty lasagna in my whole life. So yummy.” He finished real quickly and got to the second round.

“Glad you like it.” _What a brat._

 

-

 

“Want me to clean up?” Eren offered after they finished eating.

“Hell no.” Levi was already doing that, anyways.

“Why not?”

Levi stared at him. “Just go wait in the living room. I’ll be done soon.”

“Alright, then.” He complied.

“Don’t sound so dejected, I just don’t trust other people’s cleaning.”

“You got like, OCD or something?” Eren asked from the couch.

“I don’t think so. That’s just how I am.”

“If you say so.”

Levi was finished in no time and went to join Eren on the couch. “What are you watching?”

“House. I think it’s a marathon. Want to watch or do something else?”

“No, I actually like House. He doesn’t take other people’s shit.” _And Chase is kinda hot._

“Yeah, he’s funny.”

They watched the rest of the episode in silence.

By the end of it, Levi went to make ’em some popcorn.

“Don’t drop it on my couch, brat.” He said as he placed the bowl between them.

“Yes sir!” Eren saluted him.

 

-

 

When the credits of the last episode of the marathon showed up on the screen, Levi realized Eren was sleeping peacefully by his side, head turned to him.

_Beautiful. He’s got long eyelashes…_

Levi felt like touching his hair, and that’s exactly what he did.

He slightly ran his hand over Eren’s hair, enjoying how it felt on his fingers. _So smooth…_ He let his hand fall to Eren’s face. _Ok what am I doing now? … Holy shit this feels amazing. Please don’t wake up now._

But god hated Levi so in that exact moment Eren slowly opened up his eyes to Levi stroking his face.

 

 

_Fuck._


	7. Chapter 7

Levi quickly retreaded his hand the second Eren opened his eyes, but kept his gaze on the boy’s face.

_Fuck shit shit shit I fucked up omg… Ok stay cool. Stay cool._

Eren stared blankly at him, as if his brain was adjusting to consciousness. “Hey.” He said eventually.

“Hey.” Levi said back.

“Did I sleep too much?”

 _He didn’t notice? Maybe god doesn’t hate me that much…_ “Dunno. Probably, since you’ve been quiet for a while now.”

Eren checked the time on his phone. “Wow it’s already seven. I’m hungry...”

“I only got leftovers.” Said Levi.

“How about pizza? I’ll order some.”

“Ok.”

 

-

 

Half an hour later they were eating pizza and drinking beer, comfortably seated on the carpet of Levi’s living room.

"Oi brat, don’t you dare dirty my carpet. I just cleaned it yesterday so if you stain it, I’ll kick your balls so hard you’ll never be able to have kids.” Levi warned him.

“You got it captain!” Eren said, nodding at Levi.

“Good.”

They chatted while they ate and Levi was actually enjoying this, but after a while Eren seemed to remember something important; his eyes went wide and he stopped mid-bite.

“Holy shit, my homework! How did I forget it?” Eren said, stuffing what was left of his slice of pizza in his mouth and standing up.

“Keh, what a moron. You leaving?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded, swallowing his food. “Yeah, sorry. Thanks for the food and everything, it was awesome!” He said, putting on his shoes and picking up his coat.

“Yeah. Get home safe. Goodnight brat.” Levi said, holding the door opened for him.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Eren held up his fist.

Levi rolled his eyes at the boy, but bumped their fists together anyway.

Then Eren grinned. _Why is he so handsome? Not. Fair._

“Bye.” Eren was out the door before Levi could respond.

 

-

 

Levi was on a beautiful place, beyond descritptions. He was sorrounded by water and trees and the hot summer air.

He gazed down into the water, a beautiful bluish-green mirror staring back at him. And just like that, he jumped right into it.

It felt cold at first, but as he got used to it he felt nice and warm, inside and out. He felt pure bliss.

Levi had that huge lake all to himself, so he swam around freely without a worry in the world. When he stopped again, looking around him and admiring the view, he realized it was not a lake; it was a waterfall. The most beautiful and unique waterfall he had ever seen.

He dove into the water again, amazed at how crystal-clear it was; he could see clearly the little stones and rocks in the bottom. It was as if this was his little heaven. He felt free. He felt clean in his heart and soul. He felt genuine joy. He felt alive. And he felt it all at once.

Levi was never this happy in his whole life. He wouldn't mind living in those deep waters forever, if he had to. Even if he drowned, he wouldn't mind. Because he was happy.

 

-

 

Levi awoke to his phone ringing. It was still dark so he checked what time it was. _Fucking 3am, this better be important._

Then he saw who was calling. _Uggh_ “What do you want?”

“Ok, get this: I realized your birthday is just around the corner and that would be an amazing opportunity for me to meet your precious Eren. And by that I mean drinking party at your house. Erwin should come too. I told him about Eren, by the way.” Hanji spluttered it all at once.

“You do realize it’s three in the fucking morning, right?”

“Yeah but I was too excited about this so I had to call y-“

Levi hung up on her and immediately went back to sleep.

 

-

 

When he woke up in the actual morning he wasn’t sure if Hanji’s call was a dream or not, so he checked for recent calls on his phone to confirm.

“What did she even say?” Levi wondered out loud. “Something about my birthday and meeting Eren… Was it?”

He spent good five minutes trying to remember what exactly Hanji had said. And then he called her back.

“Yo, stupid.” Levi said as Hanji picked up. She must’ve been asleep because she let him speak first.

“Hi, Levi… Have you thought about it?” She sounded sleepy.

“About your ridiculous idea for my birthday?”

“Yep!”

“I have, and my answer is absolutely no.”

“Aaaaw why not? It’ll be lots of fun, I promise!”

“For whom? You and Erwin? No thanks.”

“Nah, Erwin can’t make it. I called him after you hung up on me this morning. He and Mike already have plans.”

 _Oh. I guess that’s to be expected…_ “Good for them. Anyways, not gonna happen.  I’ll work on Christmas eve so no drinking parties, no nothing.”

“Oh please Levi, you can take a day off on your birthday! Plus I’m sure Eren would love to meet your best friend in the whole wide world.” Hanji reasoned.

“He doesn’t even know you exist.” Levi deadpanned. It wasn’t entirely true, though.

“All the more reason to introduce us! Please, Levi! This is important to me… And Petra will be out of town for Christmas, so I’ll be lonely… ” Hanji pleaded. “Please?”

Levi could practically see the puppy eyes. “Alright, damn it! I hate you.” Levi gave in.

“LEVI YOU’RE THE BEST! I promise I’ll behave!” Hanji beamed.

“Yeah I’m gonna hang up now. Bye four-eyes.”

“Bye bye! Call Eren! I love youu-” Levi hung up.

_How did I even become friends with this woman? So troublesome._

 

-

 

Eren picked up after two rings.

“Levi?” Eren asked, obviously confused.

“No, fucking Santa.”

“Hey, you never called me before! Did something happen?” Eren went from offended to worried in less than 4 seconds.

“What’ll you be doin’ on Christmas eve?“ Levi felt once again like a highschooler, fidgeting while asking out his crush. _This is pathetic._

“Oh you mean on your birthday?”

 _So he remembered._ “Well, yeah...” Levi felt anxious.

“I’ll be all sad and lonely here since all my friends will be with their families or lovers. Why, you wanna rid me of my solitude?” Eren sounded playfully hopeful.

“Kind of. Four-eyes won’t shut up about a drinking party and meeting you so here we are.”

“A drinking party at your place?”

“Yep.”

“And I’ll be able to finally meet this four-eyed person? Wait. You told them about me?”

“Yes and yes.”

“What did you tell ‘em?”

“That I got a new item to my rare collection of stupid fucking friends. You comin’ or not?”

“Definitely!” Eren beamed. “Do I need to bring something?”

“Decency.”

Eren laughed. It felt nice to Levi’s ears. “It’s a deal then.”

“Ok. Bye brat.”

“Bye, old man.”

 

-

 

“He’s coming.”

“YAAAAY! Ok, now all we need is the booze. What you got?”

Levi thought for a while. “Beer, wine and tequila.”

“We don’t need wine. I’ll bring vodka and a few more things!”

 

-

 

When Hanji said ‘a few more things’ Levi sure as hell wasn’t expecting it to be Christmas decorations.

She showed up at his place a couple of days later with lots of bags and way too much excitement.

“What the hell’s all this?”

“Since you hate birthday decorations, we need to settle the Christmas mood in this discouraged house. Help me out.” Hanji said as she emptied all her bags and placed the beer and vodka she'd bought in the kitchen counter.

Levi was dumbfounded. _Christmas mood? Is she retarded?_

“Hold it right there! Who said I want a ‘Christmas mood’ in my house?”

“It’ll look good, you’ll see.” She winked at him.

“No way in hell! This is not a Christmas party!”

“I’m the one organizing the party, so I _will_ decorate this sad place. And you, sir, will help me out whether you want it or not.” Hanji said, looking Levi straight in the face and not taking his shit.

Levi just stared at her, brows raised, and said nothing. _Wtf was that? And why are we even calling it a party? It’ll be just the three of us anyways! Geez..._

“Please? I want this to be perfect.” She said calmly this time.

 

-

 

In the end, Levi’s living room ended up full of Christmas lights and fancy candles and other ornaments.

 _Hn, doesn’t look half bad_ Levi thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was ready for the birthday event, except Levi forgot you’re supposed to exchange gifts on Christmas.

When he texted Eren on Friday morning to tell him what time he could come, it occurred to him.

He had bought Hanji’s present a while ago when he found a Supernatural box set with seasons 1 to 5. But Eren’s gift would be a total different matter; Levi had no idea what to get the kid. He didn’t even know him all that much to begin with.

“He likes swimming… And he likes manga…” Levi thought out loud. He had yet to properly clean the house (again), which left him like 6 hours to buy the gift and no ideas in mind.

And then he realized it.

“Manga.” _Man I work with this shit and it never occurred to me that I can get him pretty much anything from the publishing house. Moron._

Then Levi got in his car and left to his workplace.

 

-

 

By 6:30pm, Hanji showed up wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater Levi had ever had the displeasure of seeing. It was blue and had snowflakes all over it. Amongst the infinite snowflakes there was a huge titan wearing a Santa hat.

“You look ridiculous.” Levi stated the moment he opened the door.

“No need to be jealous, I brought one for you too!” She enthusiastically threw a bag at Levi once she was inside.

“Keh, as if.” Levi said as he tossed the bag to the side without opening it.

“Aww, at least check it out! I’ve chosen it especially for you!” She said, picking up the bag and taking out its contents.

“NO. FUCKING. WAY. NA-UH. NEVER.” Levi said horrified as Hanji showed him the red sweater with a smiling Rudolph and his snowman friend in the front.

“Levi pleeease, it’ll be fun!”

“I said no. Now get this ugly shit outta my face” He said, turning around so he didn’t have to look at that awful thing.

“I bet if Eren asked you, you’d wear it…” Hanji said sadly.

 _Fucking fuck._ Levi spun around and snatched the damned thing from Hanji’s hands. He put it on and then went to the kitchen to make them tea without a single word.

“It looks wonderful!” She said as she followed him to the kitchen.

“No pictures. If you so much as touch your phone tonight, I will throw it out the window.”

“Ok. No pictures.” Hanji then took something from her pocket. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVIIII!” She beamed and bear-hugged him. “You’re my best friend ever and it better stay that way forever and ever and ever!”

“It hurts!” Levi said. She then released him.

“Here.” Hanji handed him a small package.

“What is it?”

“Open it!”

Levi opened it to find an expensive lube inside.

“What the hell is this for?” Levi said, skeptical.

“Oh I think you know!” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “And I got an idea who you might use it with…”

“Keh, you’re retarded. And shut up! Let’s just hope I _get_ to use it.” Levi’s sex life had been inexistent for quite some time now.  “Thanks anyways, moron.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart! Did Erwin call you?”

“Yeah, he apologized non-stop for not being able to come. Said he’ll make up for it.”

“Yeah he better!”

 

-

 

They were in the living room having tea and talking – _Hanji_ talking – about Petra’s wonderful birthday night on December 6 when they heard Eren knocking.

Levi shot up from the couch and went to get the door. Hanji sat straight, eyes wide and legs shaking against each other in anticipation.

“Yo, Lev-… Damn, you look good!” Eren said teasingly eyeing Levi’s sweater, brows raised.

Levi looked down at his torso _Shit._ “Yeah yeah, you comin’ in anytime soon?”

Eren went in, took off his coat and shoes and then followed Levi to the living room.

“Wow! Did I come to the right place?” Eren said, checking out the room. Then he realized someone on the couch “Oh, hey! You must be four-eyes!” He said, and then realized it. ”Uhm, sorry… Levi always referred to you like that and I... I'm sorry.” He blushed a little.

“Aaaaaw Levi he’s so cute! It’s ok, Eren! My name is Hanji and it’s a great pleasure to finally meet you!” Hanji stood up and hugged him without warning.

It surprised Eren but he hugged her back after a moment. “Yeah! I was looking forward to this.” They broke apart and Hanji sat back down.

“Hey brat, want some tea?” Levi called from behind, leaning against the wall.

“Sure”

“Kay. Make yourself comfortable.” Levi went to pour the tea.

“Na, Eren! I brought you something!” Hanji said, picking up a bag and taking out another one of those terrible sweaters. “Ta-daaa!”

Eren made a face. “Uh, thanks but I uh, I’m good.”

“Oh, you’ll look good in it! Even better than Levi, I’ll bet.” Said Hanji, handing him the sweater.

“N-no really, I’m cool.” Eren stepped back, waving his hands in front of him. He looked over at Levi for some help.

 _Hm. This is getting interesting._ Levi raised a brow mischievously at him and shrugged.

Hanji took advantage of Eren’s distraction and stuffed the sweater in his head. While Eren was disoriented, she grabbed his arms and got them through the sleeves.

“WOAH WAIT” Said Eren, but it was too late.

“There you go! Can I take a picture?” She was about to grab her phone when Levi came back and looked at her pointedly. “O-or not.”

“Man this looks awful!” Eren whined. The sweater was green, kind of matching his beanie. It had lots of smiling gingerbread men and colored balls.

“I think you look gorgeous.” Levi said, enjoying his revenge. Eren scowled. “Here, your tea.”

“Thanks.” Eren grabbed the tea cup and sat on the carpet, supporting his back on the couch.

Levi sat on the armchair next to the room’s entrance.

“I like your beanie!” Hanji told Eren, eyeing Levi.

_Bitch!_

“Thanks! My mother made it for me when I was a kid. It was too big for my head then so I kept it until it fit.” He said nostalgically.

“It’s beautiful. And it matches the sweater. I really need I picture of this! Na, Levi, can I?” She pleaded.

Levi shrugged. “If he’s ok with it.”

“Eren?”

“I don’t-“

“It’s just for me, I won’t publish it I promise!” She said, phone ready.

“Ok then.”

“Smile!” Hanji said.

And he did.

“Oh I love it! Check it out!” She showed it to Eren.

“Eh, not so bad.” He said.

Then Levi felt his phone buzz in his pocket; Hanji had sent him a picture. He didn’t really need to open it to know what it was but curiosity beat him and _Whoa so cute omg..._

 

-

 

After a while of chit-chat they decided it was time for drinking so they opened the night with beer.

And then Eren stopped.

“Oh my god, I almost forgot!” He said most to himself, walking over to his coat and taking a gift box from its huge pocket. “Happy birthday, old man!” He said as he handed the gift to Levi.

“I said you didn’t need to bring anything, brat.” Levi said, taking the box and opening it.

“I know but it’s your birthday!”

Levi took out the turquoise cloth from inside the box.

“ _A scarf…_ ” He muttered. That color was somewhat special for him, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Well, I know I should’ve probably returned yours, and I was going to but I… Ended up wearing it again and again so I thought it’d be better to give you a new one. You like it?”

“It’s-“ Levi turned his gaze back to Eren and then it hit him like a punch in the face. Those big _turquoise_ eyes staring expectantly at him. “Beautiful…” He thought out loud, amazed.

Eren grinned and Levi’s heart went all _doki doki._ He snapped back to reality when Eren spoke up again.

“That’s good, then!”

“Thanks, brat. And I don’t mind it if you keep that one. You probably left your nasty smell all over it anyways.”

“Rude!” Eren pouted.

Hanji looked at Levi mischievously and smiled.

_Shut up._

“So, we should probably eat something if we’re gonna get drunk. Who’s up for pizza?” Hanji offered.

“Hell yeah!” Eren said.

 

-

 

After they got rid of the pizza and the beer, all three of them still sober, they moved on to vodka.

“This tastes like shit!” Said Levi, grimacing after taking a large gulp and regretting it painfully.

“It does not!” Hanji said as she gulped on her drink happily.

“Oh it does. Yikes.” Eren said, mimicking Levi’s face.

“Well, it was indeed cheaper but I like it.” She said, pouring more vodka into her glass.

“You can have all of it then.” Levi said while abandoning his glass in front of her. Eren did the same.

“I guess it leaves us tequila, right?” Eren said.

“Yep. I’ll go get it.” Levi went to get the drink and overheard Hanji talking to Eren.

“So how’s school?”

“It’s great! And really tiring, but totally worth it.”

“It’s good to be able to do something you really like, right?”

“Yeah. What do you do, by the way?”

“She’s a scientific freak.” Levi said, coming back.

“He means I’m a science teacher. I teach chemistry at Reiss High. And I do lab research when I can.” Hanji said enthusiastically.

“Cool! What do you research about?”

“Aw man” Levi whined. He proceeded to pour shots of tequila for him and Eren.

 _Here we go._ He thought as he took his shot.

“Well, I’m glad you asked!”

And then, between large gulps of vodka, Hanji proceeded to explain a lot of things with various scientific terms Eren probably had never heard before. By the end of it, he clearly had no clue what she’d been saying and just pretended to hear.

Levi was sprawled on the carpet, sleeping with his eyes open.

“You done?” He asked, sitting up again. “I can’t take any more of this. And Eren’s face is telling me he’s not even listening anymore.”

“I’m done. Sorry to overwhelm you, Eren.” Hanji said, not even a little offended.

“Yeah…”

“Can we go back to drinking now? Thanks.” Levi asked no one in particular, taking another shot.

Eren took his shot too and Hanji went back to her cheap vodka. She was drinking way too much, way too fast.

 

-

 

Half an hour later, Hanji was completely wasted and spluttering something about Levi’s cleaning craze.

“Na, Levi! I dare you to keep one week from cleaning your house.” Hanji said with her big eyes looking straight at Levi, smiling like a moron.

“And why the hell would I do that?” Levi was clearly unamused over the fact that Hanji got drunk first and started blabbering again.

“To prove you’re not a clean freak!”

“But I _am_ a clean freak.” Levi stated obviously.

“No doubt.” Said Eren.

Levi gave him a death glare to which he flinched away. Been a couple of months and he still wasn’t used to that.

“Then...” Hanji looked determined to find a good reason for that nonsense. “To prove your love for Eren!”

“WHAT?” Eren almost yells in shock.

“WHAT?” Hanji mimics back like she didn’t just drop a bomb in the room.

 _WHAT?_ Levi thought as he felt his hearbeat's pace picking up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a very smal chapter and it's not even decent so I'm really sorry!  
> I don't feel so good rn and classes have been killing my writing mood so I'll update once, maybe twice a week from now on. I've already been doing that, though.  
> Anyways, this chapter is short but needed. Chap 10 is Eren's POV. 
> 
> Update by thursday. Enjoy :)

Levi just stood there for a few moments not believing what he’s heard. _This damned four-eyes!_ He had painfully forgotten how much of a stupid blabbermouth she is when she’s drunk her ass.

 _Why did I even agree to this drinking party anyways? Of course it would bring disgrace upon me. Ugh fucking fuck_ Levi thought back to his life choices and apparently they weren’t very good.

Eren looked between Hanji and Levi a couple of times, obviously confused and expecting some kind of explanation or at least not to be ignored like he was currently being.

Despite the internal screaming, Levi was wearing that same old stern face. Eren probably realized he wouldn’t get anything out of Levi, so he stared expectantly at Hanji, who of course acted like she never said anything in the first place and kept sippin’ from her half empty glass of vodka like the stupid dork she is.

Levi decides Eren deserves something so he’s the one to break the awkward silence.

“Well, as you’ve seen so far she’s a drunk ass crazy woman so let’s ignore that. Moreover, I think we need more booze.” And with that he takes off to the kitchen to get whatever’s left of alcohol in his house, leaving a very dumbfounded Eren in the living room.

_Now that was pathetic. I’m a failure._

When Levi’s back with a new bottle of tequila – they had pretty much drank everything else, except for that bottle of vodka Hanji had dried practically by herself – Eren seemed to have forgotten the incident. He was trying to make Hanji seat straight so she wouldn’t spill her drink on Levi’s oh-so-clean carpet.

“Hanji please stop wavering your glass around, Levi’s gonna kill us if you spill something!” She wasn’t listening.

“Oi, four-eyes. I better not find one single drop of that shitty vodka in my carpet or I’ll beat your sorry ass. You know I will. In fact, I should just do it right now.” Levi threatened, placing the botle on the coffee table and settling down next to Eren.

At that Hanji sat still with her glass securely held between both her hands.

“This is getting boring. We should play a game or something… OH I KNOW! How about strip poker?” Hanji offered excitedly.

“I don’t wanna see you naked, stupid.” Said Levi.

“Is that a challenge?” Hanji retorted.

It was amazing how she managed to speak properly in that state.

“Hell no.”

“Then a drinking contest! Who can drink more tequila shots in ten seconds.”

“Now that’s fun!” Said Eren, full of energy.

“Seriously?” Levi asked. _Sounds dumb._

“Oh don’t be grumpy, old man. Show us what you got!” Eren defied him.

“Tch.” Levi raised a brow. “Well, if you insist.” He said as he went to get a few more cups for their little contest.

“Ok you first, four-eyes.” He said, pouring tequila on every cup available on the table.

“Oukhay! Here it comes!” She started drinking as they started counting.

“Stop! You got 10, not bad.” Said Levi. “My turn.”

Levi got 13.

“Wow, Levi!” Hanji said.

“Ok, now behold.” Eren said smugly.

The boy started drinking and he moved so fast Levi could barely see his hands. He had this determined look on his face that made his eyes glisten. Levi was taken aback.

“TIME!” Hanji yelled. “Oh my god you got 15!”

“Holy shit brat, you got some balls.” Levi admitted.

“Yeah… I don’t feel so good… “ Eren said as he fell flat on his back, eyes wide open.

“You ok, brat?” Levi asked, getting close to him and slightly slapping his face.

“I just need to rest a bit.” The boy said. They left him like that for a couple of minutes.

“This game should be a thing! Like _our_ thing!” Hanji said.

“I seriously don’t understand how your brain works. “ Levi told her.

Eren and himself did hold their liquor beyond expectation by now, though. _Maybe we trained enough that we’re getting stronger._ Levi thought.

“I’m good now. I guess.” Eren said after a few moments, sitting back up.

“Good. No more drinking contests for today.” Levi stated. “Man, I’m actually getting dizzy.”

“Yeah, I’m so gonna throw my guts up tomorrow.” Eren said even though he looked like he could hurl anytime now.

For his own good, Levi ignored that. He turned to ask if Hanji was ok but realized she was fast asleep, face flat on the coffee table.

_Shit she left me all alone with the brat! Now what?_

“Since when was she asleep?” Eren asked.

“Who knows? I’m gonna take this moron to bed. Be right back.” Levi said as he picked Hanji up and carried her princess-style to the bed he had in his study.

When Levi came back, Eren had resumed to drinking again.

“You sure you wanna keep going?” Levi asked, drinking too.

“I don’t care anymore at this point. Tomorrow will be though so I might as well enjoy tonight.”

“You’re right.”

They fell silent, enjoying their drinks. They were pretty drunk by then, but not quite on Hanji’s level.

“I like her.” Eren broke the silence.

“Me too.” Levi said.

“How’d you guys meet?”

“She moved next door when I was like 16 and her cat ran into our courtyard one day. We lived in Trost by then. I was in the terrace and he came right at me. I’m allergic to cats so when she came after him, I was sneezing non-stop and my face looked like a fucking planet. Then she came closer and laughed right at my face, that bitch. She apologized and took her cat home. Same thing happened two days later and she insisted her cat loved me, therefore we should be friends. I didn’t want anything to do with her stupid face so she stalked me for some time, till I finally said ‘ok’ because I couldn’t handle it anymore. Then we lived happily ever after.”

“Weird story. Sounds fun though, she’s really something…” Eren said, pensive.

“Yeah. But our story is weird too, don’t you think?” Levi said. Then he thought about it. “That came out wrong.”

“Haha, yeah. But I like it. It’s like, the weirdest fucking story, but I like it.” Eren said, grinning.

“ _Me too_.” Levi said, no more than a whisper. Then he dozed off by Eren’s side.

“You ok?” Eren asked.

“Yeah just… Tired…” Levi said, and then his head fell on Eren’s shoulder.

He felt his consciousness leaving him, not really aware of his body's actions. _Maybe I can dream about that wonderful waterfall again..._ Levi thought as his mind started to wander around in dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren’s POV

 

Eren felt Levi’s head fall on his shoulder and he froze.

 _Waaah what’s this? Is it because he’s drunk? That’s… Interesting._ He thought as he looked at Levi’s sleeping face. _So beautiful… I-I mean peaceful! Yeah, peaceful…_

He tried to relax and let unconsciousness kick in but failed; too much to think about.

 _‘Me too’_ kept repeating on his mind and he couldn’t get rid of Levi’s face when he saw the scarf Eren gave him.

“ _Eren…_ ” Levi mumbled.

 _HOLY SHIT WHAT NOW?_ Eren said nothing and waited to make sure Levi was still asleep.

“Eren” Levi said again.

“Y-yeah?”

“The scarf… Your eyes… Same. Color… How come?” Levi asked, probably more than half asleep.

“I-I don’t know… I guess… I wanted you to think of me when you wear it…” Eren confessed, much to his own surprise.

_That sounded so fucking gay what the hell? I hope he forgets about this omg_

“Hn… I like it…” Levi said.

“R-really?” Eren asked, hopeful.

But Levi was already gone.

He thought about what just happened for a moment. _Man, I don’t get anything anymore. I just wanna sleep already…_

After a while, the tiredness got him to sleep despite the turmoil in his brain.

 

-

 

When he woke up the next morning he was laid down on Levi’s couch; a comfortable blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Morning, Cinderella.” Levi called from the kitchen.

“It’s actually Sleeping Beauty…” Eren said, rubbing his eyes.

“Whatever. I made breakfast, you hungry?”

“Hell yeah. But bathroom first.” Eren said. He got up too fast and his head felt like it would explode. “Fuck!” He sat back down on the couch, holding his head.

“Here, take it.” Levi said, coming over and handing him a pill and a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

“I set a toothbrush and a towel for you, if you need it. It’s in the bathroom’s cabinet.”

“Ok.” Eren said as he went to the bathroom.

He threw up the moment he saw the toilet. He felt like utmost shit, but at least he god rid of the awful feeling in his stomach. He brushed his teeth thoroughly and took a much needed piss. Finally, he managed to get rid of his clothes and get in the shower; a bath would take too long and he didn’t want to add too much to the time he'd already spent in the bathroom.

A lot went through his head as the hot water rinsed his body. _‘To prove you love for Eren!’_ suddenly popped in his mind and he didn’t know why. Then Levi leaning on him last night. And then he remembered something he wasn’t sure even happened.

Someone stroking his face while he was half asleep.

_When was this? And who… Oh my god._

 

-

 

He came back fifteen minutes later with the towel around his neck, hair dripping.

“Feel better?” Levi asked.

“I feel like shit. Clean shit.” Eren said. He felt even worse because of all the thinking he’d been doing during shower and little conclusion he’d came to.

Eren sat down and started eating the omelet Levi made him. _Hm, so good!_ He thought as he ate more avidly.

“Yeah, I’m a little dizzy but not that bad. Hanji’s still splattered on the bed like a dead beast.”

“She in your room?” Eren slowed down a bit. _Now that was a weird question._

“Hell no, ew! No, she’s in my uh… Work room, I guess.” He shrugged.

“You got a bed in your study?”

“Yeah well sometimes I gotta work overnight and I want to be comfortable. It’s a small bed anyways.” Levi dismissed the matter. “Geez, can’t you even dry you hair properly, brat?”

Suddenly Levi was rubbing the towel on his head insistently.

“Hey what-“

“Shut up.”

When Levi stopped Eren was really embarrassed and blushing hopelessly.

“Thanks.” Eren said, running a hand through his hair.

“Hn.”

“So, what’re we up to today?” He tried to distract himself from the fact that his face felt hot.

“’We’? _You_ I don’t know but I gotta clean this house.”

“Seriously, this place is spotless! We should go out later, the three of us.”

“And go where?”

“Well, there’s this movie I want to watch… _Kingsman: The Secret Service_.”

“Oh, the one with the hot spies and a stupid version of Samuel L. Jackson.”

 _Hot spies?_ “I… guess so? Anyways, can we go?”

“If Hanji’s still alive, sure.”

“Great!”

Then Thunderstruck by AC/DC started playing. Eren and Levi looked at each other, confused.

“It’s not me.” Levi said.

“My phone!” Eren shot up from the chair and started looking for it. He found it under the blanket on the couch. “Hey, Armin! Sup’?” He said as he picked up.

 _“Morning, Eren! So how did it go? Did he like the scarf?”_ Armin asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah!”

_“Really? That’s good. What color did you buy anyways?”_

“Uhm, I’m at Levi’s right now so I’ll text you later, ok?”

_“Ooh, sorry. Bye then.”_

“Yeah. Bye, Armin.” Eren hung up.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” Levi said.

“No, it’s ok. I’ll talk to him later.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll be right back.” Levi said as he went off to where Eren assumed was his room.

He came back with a package. “Merry Christmas.” Levi said, handing him the gift and sipping from his cup of coffee. “Hope you like it.”

“Woah, Levi! I wasn’t expecting this…” Eren proceeded to open it. “NO. WAY. OH MY GOD.”

It was the new volume of Bleach.

“So you _do_ like Bleach. Such a dork.” Levi said. Eren thought he saw a small grin linger on the corner of his mouth.

“Like it? I’m addicted to it! Thank you SO much!”

“Don’t mention it, kid.”

“Oh man, I got you nothing for Christmas… I’m sorry.” Eren tried to apologize.

“Now I’m disappointed.”

“I’m so sorry, Levi! I completely forgot-“

“I’m kidding, brat. Don’t sweat it.” Said Levi, walking towards the room Hanji was sleeping in.

He knocked on the door twice and got no response.

“Oi! Get up you piece of shit!”

 _“Hn… Nooooo”_ They heard Hanji mumble on the other side.

“You got three seconds to get your ass here before I knock this door down and beat you awake with it. One. Two. Th-“

“I’m here!” Hanji said, opening the door with a stupid grin on her face.

“Good. Now go wash yourself, I made breakfast.”

“Kay’!” She said, rushing to the bathroom.

 _They’re like parent and child._ Eren thought. _Which is funny because Levi’s the shorter one._ He smiled to himself.

 

-

 

“Oi, four-eyes.”

“Hm?”

“Eren wants to go to the movies later, you coming?”

“Oh? I don’t want to bother you guys…” She said, eyeing Levi in a weird way.

“Bother us?” Eren asked.

“She’s a blabbermouth. Probably won’t shut up during the movie.” Levi hurriedly explained.

“Yep.” Hanji agreed, still eyeing Levi and sipping her coffee.

“Oh.” Eren hated when people talked during movies. “We’ll handle it.”

“Yeah. I got ways of shutting you up.” Levi said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

It frightened Eren.

“Yeah well, sorry guys. I can’t make it, got stuff to do.”

“What stuff?” Levi asked.

“Stuff.”

“Oh, ok. Next time, then.” Eren said, a little down.

“But you guys should totally go! Even if it’s not going to be so fun without me.”

“Keh.” Levi mused. “If Eren’s still up for it, I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Eren asked excitedly.

Levi nodded.

“Ok!” Eren smiled.

 

-

 

After breakfast they ended up watching _Sharknado_ and _Sharknado 2: The Second One_ on tv, because Hanji said it was worth it. It wasn’t, although they did laugh a few times.

“This was ridiculous.” Eren said. “Stupidity from beginning to end.”

“I won’t even comment. It’s not worth it.” Said Levi.

“Aw, come on guys! It was fun! What can be better than sharks falling from the skies and happy endings?” Hanji said, then laughed at their bitchfaces.

“How come we endured both movies till the end?” Eren asked to no one in particular.

 

-

 

After a while of discussing the movie and Hanji’s bad taste in movies in general – she insisted they’d watch _Robocroc_ next – Levi and Hanji exchanged their Christmas gifts, which made Eren feel worse about himself.

Levi gave Hanji a Supernatural box set and Hanji gave him a couple of expensive bath bombs.

“And here’s yours, Eren.” Hanji said, giving him a small gift.

“Thank you, Hanji. But I forgot to buy Christmas gifts… Sorry.” Eren said, opening his gift. It was a box of grape flavored condoms. _What…_

“It’s ok!” Hanji assured him.

“Uhm…” Eren felt painfully self-conscious and unsure of what to say. “Wha-why did you… Get me these?” He asked.

“Hn? Oh, I figured you’ll need it at some point. Why, you don’t like grapes?”

 _At some point? What…?_ “No, uhm… Thanks… I guess.” Eren said, trying to contain the heat on his face and neck. He glanced quickly at Levi, who surprisingly looked like he was in shock. It didn’t last, though; he composed himself back to his blank face fast enough.

“You’re welcome, hon!” Hanji said excitedly. The way she said it, Eren wasn’t sure if the answer was directed at him or at Levi.

“You got serious brain issues and I give up on you.” Levi stated.

“Huh? Why?” Hanji asked.

“Retard.” Was all Levi said as he went to take a bath.

Eren and Hanji watched him as he left and then Hanji changed subjects.

“So what do you want for lunch, Eren?” Hanji asked him, walking towards the kitchen.

“I don’t know… What do we got?” He followed her.

“Basically yesterday’s pizza’s leftovers.  And tea.” Hanji said, inspecting the kitchen.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She sounded depressed.

“I can make real good pasta if you want.” Eren offered.

Hanji seemed to come back to life at that. “Eren, you are my goddess! Cook me lunch and I shall worship you for eternity.” Hanji said, taking his hand and bowing down to him.

“Goddess? I’m a guy!” He retrieved his hand from Hanji’s dramatic grip. “Behold, peasant. You’ve never had pasta like mine.” He said smugly, pulling up his sleeves and getting to action.

 

-

 

By the time Levi got back Eren was basically done with cooking. Hanji had set the table and they were just waiting for Levi to start eating.

“What’s all this?” Levi asked, motioning to the whole kitchen.

“Eren cooked us lunch!”

“You like pasta?” Eren asked, setting the surprisingly elaborated dish on the table.

“Maybe…” Levi sounded unsure.

“Let’s dig, then!” Eren said, serving their plates and sitting on the nearest chair.

Levi sat down and waited. “Heh.”

“What?” Eren asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that my ’21 year-old friend’ just made me lunch. At _my_ place. Feels weird.” Levi explained.

“’Feels good’ is what you mean.” Hanji said. “You never had anyone cook for you ever since you moved to Stohess. Might as well enjoy the moment, right?”

“Keh.”

Hanji was the first to try the food.

“Holy hell, this is sooooo yummy! Eren, I’ll be your slave from now on!” She said, stuffing her face with incredible amounts of food.

“Told ya. And I don’t need a slave, thank you. Won’t you try it too, good sir?” Eren asked, turning to the older man expectantly.

Levi rolled some pasta onto his fork and ate it. His eyes widened a tiny bit.

“Like it?”

“Shit. What was that about my lasagna? This is _way_ better.” Levi said.

“What lasagna?” Hanji asked.

“I asked Levi out to eat one day but he had already cooked an _amazing_ lasagna so I joined him.” Eren explained.

“How come I never heard about this?” She asked Levi.

“You didn’t need to.” He said. Hanji pouted.

“Anyways, how did you make this?” Hanji asked Eren.

“My mom used to cook it for me, so I took her recipe and added a few details of my own and _voilà._ ”

“Wow. Did you put carrots in it?”

“Yep. Carrots, olives, cheese and mayo. And some other flavoring.”

“It’s really good.” Levi said.

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren smiled to himself, feeling genuinely happy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Still Eren’s POV_

By 4 pm they were ready to leave. Levi would give Hanji a ride home before heading to the movies.

They were already out the door when Hanji said she forgot something and ran back in.

“Hurry up, moron!” Levi called after her.

“I’m back, sorry!” She said and smiled as she reappeared.

 

-

 

They got to the movies on time for the 4:30pm session of _Kingsman: The Secret Service_. They bought the tickets, took their seats and the movie began.

Eren was kind of disappointed in the beginning. It seemed like a boring cliché movie at first, but then it got so intense they both couldn’t look away from the screen.

 _HELLA!_ Eren thought at one particular long fight scene in a church. When the scene was over, a guy two rows above them started slow clapping.

Eren laughed.

“Stupid.” Levi commented.

“I think it fits the moment.” Eren said.

 

-

 

Eren fucking loved the movie.

“That was awesome! I wanna watch it again.” He said. They kept still in their seats after the end because Eren thought there might be an extra scene.

“It was good.” Levi said as the credits went up the screen.

They fell silent for a while.

“Na, Levi…”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?” He was hesitant.

“Spit it out.”

“Are you gay?” He turned to Levi with a determined look on his face.

“Hah?”

“Are you gay?” He repeated.

“W-wha-where did this come from?” Levi was clearly caught by surprise.

“Well, I don’t know… You said the spies in the movie were hot, but they’re practically all men… And you looked particularly interested in Colin Firth during the whole thing, even your eyes seemed different.” He explained, already feeling embarrassment covering his face.

“Uh… Really? I mean… Hah.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes Eren, I’m gay. I’m hella gay. I didn’t realize the Colin Firth thing though. I mean, old men are not my thing but hot fucking damn” He suddenly paused to look right into Eren’s eyes. “You got a problem with that?” There was worry in his voice.

“No, no! I just… I was curious so I had to ask. Sorry if I’m being nosey, I don’t mean to meddle in your life. I uh, just want to get to know you better.” He fidgeted.

“No, it’s ok.” Levi looked down. ”We’ve been friends for a couple months now so I think it’s reasonable.” He looked at Eren again. “Any more questions?”

“What _is_ your type?” Eren asked before he could stop himself. Obviously, he blushed the moment he heard his own words.

“Seriously kid?”

“S-sorry…” Eren leaned back in his seat and looked back to the screen. " _You're_  also an old man, by the way."

"Shut up."

Then the extra scene began and they both fell silent.

 

-

 

As they were leaving the room Eren reminded he had to text Armin, and was doing so when he noticed Levi’s body stiffen and stop suddenly.

“ _Shit_ ” He mumbled.

Eren pressed _send_. “What is it?”

“My ex.” Levi simply said, staring at a couple of huge blond guys waiting in line for the next session of the film. They were both very muscular.

“Hey look, it’s Levi! Hi Levi!” One of them called, waving a big hand.

“Hey, Mike. Sup Erwin.” Levi greeted. He didn’t sound happy at all to see them.

“Hello, Levi! And I assume this is Eren.” The other blond sad, staring at him. He then extended a hand for Eren to shake. “Nice to meet you! I’m Levi’s best friend, Erwin Smith.” He smiled.

“Eren Jaeger.” _But you already knew that._ Eren thought as he shook the offered hand.

“And I’m Mike Zacharyus, Erwin’s boyfriend.” He mimicked Erwin’s actions, extending his hand.

“Hello.” Eren said, shaking it.

Eren thought he saw Mike sniffing at him, but decided to ignore that.

“Did you guys watch the movie?” Mike asked.

“Yeah. It’s good.” Levi said.

“It’s awesome.” Said Eren.

“Told ya!” Mike gave Erwin a flick on the nose.

“Hm, I hope they’re right. Anyways, merry Christmas guys!” Said Erwin.

“Yeah, merry Christmas.” Levi said. He nudged Eren to start walking. “We gotta go, enjoy your movie.” Levi waved them goodbye.

“Wait, Levi! I need to talk to you. Can I call you later?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah, ok. Bye eyebrows. Bye moustache.”

“Bye bye, midget!” Mike said, laughing at Levi’s death glare.

“Bye Eren!” Erwin smiled at him.

“Goodbye.”

Then they proceeded to walk towards the exit.

“So, Erwin huh.” Eren said when they were out in the cold night.

“Hm?”

“ _He_ ’s your type.”

“HAH? No, no! I mean, technically yes, but he’s not my ex.”

“Oh. Then the moustache guy.” _The weirdo._ “Wait, he said he was Erwin’s-“

“Yeah, they’re going out.”

“Weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Ok so what now?” Eren asked.

“Dunno. Want to get back to my place? You left your stuff there and all.” Levi offered.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Let’s stop by a coffee shop first, I need some caffeine.”

“What an addict.”

“Shush, brat.”

 

-

 

The clock ticked 7:37pm as Levi sipped his coffee and Eren enjoyed his chocolate cupcake at Sina’s Cafe.

“This is so yummy! Want a bite?” Eren offered. He didn’t notice his face was covered in chocolate.

“Tch, what a clumsy child. Your face is a mess.” Levi pointed.

“Really? Shit” Eren tried to clean it with a napkin and failed miserably.

Levi shook his head. “Hopeless. Here.”

Eren watched as Levi reached out and scratched a thumb on his face, close to his mouth. Then he retreated and licked it.

 _OH MY GOD what just happened?_ Eren just sat there, eyes wide with shock. His face on fire.

Levi seemed to notice Eren’s reaction a moment too late. “What?” He asked, drinking his coffee as if nothing happened.

Eren forgot how to speak so he kept quiet, trying to calm his nerves down.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence he thought it would be best to actually say something, anything.

“T-thanks.”

“Hn.”

_Man this is awkward…_

“Can we go now?” He asked after he finished his cupcake, successfully not dirtying himself anymore.

Levi swallowed the last gulp of his drink. “Yep. Let’s go.”

 

-

 

Levi opened the door to his house and then went straight to the bathroom. He had mumbled something about pissing himself while he hurriedly unlocked the door.

Eren had asked him why didn’t he go to the theather toilet, to which Levi replied with a what-the-fuck look and “That’s fucking gross!”

He closed the door behind him, took off his coat and shoes and went to sit on the white carpet of Levi’s living room.

Levi came back a few minutes later with a blanket. He sat down beside Eren and threw it over them as he reached for the tv remote.

Eren rested his head on the couch and noticed something hanging from the ceiling.

_What the hell’s-OH MY FUCK._

Guess what? A fucking mistletoe. Right above them.

Eren considered ignoring it but it was too late; Levi noticed Eren’s reaction and was already following his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes. “What the-“ Then widened them in realization. “FUCK??? That wasn’t there before!”

Eren didn’t know what to say so he just sat and waited.

Levi's face suddenly went dark. “That damned four-eyes, I’ll fucking SKIN HER!” He was seriously mad.

“Levi, calm down. It’s just a stupid prank…” Eren tried.

“I can’t believe this! What was she thinking? I’m gonna-“

Levi got cut off by Eren’s lips against his. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and didn’t open them until he pulled away.

Levi was dumbfounded. Eren then fully realized the weight of his actions and his face turned into a tomato; his big wide eyes quickly looking away. “I-I’m, I’m, I’m really sorry! I wanted you to forget about it and-and I acted on impulse so I uh… I’m so sorry!” He spluttered all at once, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

_Shi shit shit shit what did I do? I’m doomed! I wish Armin was here oh my god…_

“Eren, are you…”

Eren looked back at Levi, terrified.

“... Gay?”

He felt a little relieved at that, although he wasn’t sure why. Still, anything he said could be misinterpreted so he just stared at Levi, mouth opening and closing again.

“Well? Are you?”

“I sort of… Am.” He looked down.

“Sort of?”

“Yeah, I mean… I swing that way, but that’s not why I…” _Kissed you…_

“I see.”

Eren looked up at Levi again. “Can’t we forget about this?”

“You want me to forget it?”

“I don’t know… Do _you_ want to forget it?” Eren asked.

“I… Don’t know.” Levi looked away. “Let’s figure it out later.” He said as he turned on the tv.

“Ok.”

They sat quietly and watched Supernatural until they both fell asleep on the carpet.

Eren dreamt of a beautiful raven with fierce gray eyes, flying around him on a beautiful summer day at the park nearby. He felt free, enjoying the raven’s company. And then it flew away gracefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action at last, yay!  
> Thursday's have turned out to be great update days (although it's like 40mins past midnight here). I like thursdays. Let's make it a thing.  
> By the way, things'll get more interesting from now on. Hopefully.
> 
> Update next Thursday or so. :D
> 
> P.S.: Watch out for cliché moments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes.

Levi woke up at some point and realized Eren was way too close, almost cuddling him.

 _Whoa man!_ He flinched in surprise.

“Hn…” Eren moved a little but didn’t wake.

_Damn brat._

Levi turned off the tv and tried to get back to sleep, letting Eren be. Then the mistletoe thing flashed through his mind and his eyes shot open again.

_Shit. What am I gonna do now? I don’t get this. Why in the name of fuck would he kiss me? Stupid brat! Was it the mistletoe’s influence? Fucking hell, Hanji will pay for that. With blood._

“ _Hn noo Mr. Raven, come baack…_ ” Eren mumbled beside him.

 _Mr. Raven? What even…?_ Levi shook his head and rested it against the couch again, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

-

 

When he opened his eyes again it was already morning. A rather nice, warm Sunday morning.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom. A long, relaxing bath would give him the time he needed to get his thoughts together. He decided to settle things up with Eren as soon as the kid woke up.

_The sooner we forget about it the better._

When he left the bathroom – towel wrapped around his waist – he noticed some move in the living room and went to check on Eren.

“Oi, brat.” He called.

“Morning…” Eren trailed off as he turned to look at Levi.

“We need to talk. You can take a shower or something while I get dressed.” Levi noticed Eren’s eyes lingering too long on his torso. “Lost something here?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

The kid’s eyes shot up and a blush covered his face as he spoke. “S-sorry.”

“Hn. Anyways, your stuff’s in my study, in case you need it.” Levi said as he headed to his room and locked the door.

A couple of minutes later he went to the kitchen to make them coffee; when he was done Eren finally showed up rubbing a towel on his head.

“Hey” he said.

“Hey.” Levi responded, handing him a mug of coffee.

“Thanks.”

“Hn. Come here.” Levi motioned for Eren to follow him to the living room.

They sat on the couch with an arm’s length distance between them.

Levi noticed his phone on the coffee table and picked it up to find a missed call from Erwin. He ignored that and tossed his phone aside.

 _Here we go…_ “So, about yesterday…” Levi began.

“I think I like you.” Eren said, looking at his feet and holding his mug tightly in his hands.

There was a moment of silence.

“What?”

“You heard me.” This time Eren looked Levi straight in the face, determination clear in his eyes.

“Eren, don’t be stupid-“

“I’m serious. I’ve thought a lot about it and that’s the only conclusion I came to.” He paused. “And I think you like me too.”

“Hah? Why the fuck would you think that?” Levi didn’t like how that was going.

“Well… First, I remember you stroking my face while I slept that time.”

Levi’s eyes widened just a tiny bit before he recomposed himself. “So what? I just felt like it.”

“And you just felt like licking chocolate out of my face yesterday?”

“Yeah.” _Calm down. Just calm down._ Levi kept telling himself.

“Yeah. Anyways, you wore the scarf I gave you yesterday.”

“SO. WHAT. I’m supposed to wear it, aren’t I?”

“I noticed the way you look at it.”

“I like it, that’s all!” _Fucking fuck! If I don’t calm down I’m gonna ruin it, shit._

“And there’s also Hanji’s drunken statement back on Friday night.” Eren said. Levi didn’t like the look on his face.

“Now that was just ridiculous, I never said anything about love-“

“But you _do_ like me?”

Levi realized what he’d said and tried to deny it. “No! I just-“

“Levi”

“FINE! Maybe I fucking do!” Levi gave up, recognizing his defeat. “ _Fucking brat._ ” He muttered, looking away.

_Way to go._

Eren smiled. “I knew it. I’ve probably known for a while now. And you have, too.”

“Maybe.” Levi felt like a child but couldn’t care less. He didn’t expect things to go that way.

Eren took his hand. “I get that you don’t want to admit it, it’s ok. I’m just glad you didn’t deny it.”

Levi looked at him. “It’s not that I don’t want to admit it. I just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because then we’d have to figure out where to go from there, and that’d end up with us going out. You don’t want that.”

“Of course I want that! Why wouldn’t I?”

“ _Because_ , I’m 9 years your senior. You’re in college. You need someone your age, someone you can hold hands with and go on dates and parties with. Someone you’ll introduce to your friends and family.”

“Can’t I hold hands with you?” He asked, squeezing Levi’s hand softly.

“I don’t want to get hurt when you realize it was just a phase and get tired of me. And I don’t want to hurt you for choosing work over you, or for mistreating you in some way. I don’t want to ruin it, Eren.”

“Levi, you don’t know if it’ll be like that.”

“Oh it will, trust me.”

“How? How can you be so sure?”

“I just am, alright?”

“Is it about your ex? Did he hurt you in some way?”

“Eren, drop it. We can’t do this, ok? We’re friends, things are nice the way they are.”

“Yeah, only that’s not enough for me anymore! And now that I know it, I wanna hug you and kiss you and love you! Levi, that’s not friendship…” Eren leaned over to peck Levi’s cheek. And then his neck.

“Eren…” Levi unintentionally leaned into his touch. “Stop. We’ll regret it, I promise you that…”

“We won’t.” He paused to fondly stroke his cheek before looking him in the eyes. “Levi, I want you. We can’t just ignore these feelings and pretend things will get back to the way they were before, because they won’t. We can make this work, I know that. Let’s just try it, ok? Please?”

 _Oh no don’t you puppy-eye me, you bastard…_ “Shit… You sure about that?” _Damn it!_

“I am.” He smiled. “100% sure.”

“Then I guess we can… Try. But let’s take it slow. Like, really slow.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re not going out yet. We’re still getting to know each other, so no smooth talk or cuddling and all that stuff. And obviously no sex. That ok?”

“Totally. Can we kiss though?”

“Yeah, I guess we can. Once in a while.”

“Can I kiss you now, then?”

“Go ahead.” Levi said.

Eren leaned over, but Levi stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Just… Next time, don’t ask. It feels stupid to answer that.”

Eren chuckled and slowly pressed their lips together; one of his hands cupping Levi’s cheek, the other still holding his hand.

Levi let Eren do as he pleased. He reached his free hand to take Eren’s smooth hair between his fingers.

Eren deepened the kiss and released Levi’s hand to grab at his waist, playing with his shirt. Then he slipped said hand underneath it to gently touch at Levi’s hipbone.

At that, Levi broke the kiss. “Careful, brat. I think that’s enough.” He said, grabbing both of Eren’s hands and setting them down safely on the boy’s lap.

“Ok, sorry.” He smiled apologetically and then grabbed Levi’s hand again. “Thanks, Levi.”

“For what exactly?”

“For this. For everything. I’m happy things turned out like this.”

“Yeah, me too. Now shut up before you get any cheesier.”

Levi’s phone started ringing as soon as he finished his sentence.

“Tangerine?” Eren asked after a couple of rings, a brow raised.

“Jimmy Page is a genius, don’t judge me.”

“No, nice choice.”

Levi picked up the phone. “Yo, eyebrows.”

“Hi Levi, how you doing?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m fine. I wanted to talk to you about Mike…” Erwin sounded hesitant.

“What _about_ Mike?”

“Well, he’s worried you don’t want to talk to him anymore. I mean, even _I_ noticed the awkward aura between you two. He just… Wants to be your friend again, Levi.”

“Well, it’s not like I hate him or anything. It’s just that, after all that happened… I hadn’t seen him in a while, and then you guys show up together and it’s weird, you know? You’re my best friend, Erwin. I wasn’t expecting to see you with him. But don’t get me wrong, I’m totally ok with it, seriously. I just need time to get used to it.”

“I understand. We should go out sometime to talk things through. You, me and Hanji. I miss you guys. And I still got your Christmas gifts, I wanna get rid of them soon.”

“Yeah. We miss you too, blondie.”

“I’ll cook you guys something, how about that?”

“Sounds like a deal.”

“Kay. I’ll keep in touch to settle things up.”

“Alright.”

“So how’s it going with that Eren kid?”

“Seriously?” Levi raised a brow, though Erwin couldn’t see it.

_“Haha, sorry. Guess you can tell me another time. G’night, Levi!”_

“Night, Rogers.” And then he hung up.

“Rogers? I thought he said it was Smith…” Eren commented.

“No, it is. Don’t you think he looks like Captain America, though?”

“Ooooh, I see.” Eren chuckled. “That’s funny.”

“You hungry?”

“Starved!”

“I’ll make us pancakes.” Levi headed to the kitchen, followed by Eren.

“Wohoo!” Eren’s fists went high in the air.

 

-

 

By noon Eren decided it was about time for him to go home, and so he did. Levi kissed him goodbye, had lunch and then went to his study to get shit done.

Actually, he did it mostly to keep from thinking too much about the brat.

A few hours passed by without Levi’s acknowledgement. He came to when his phone buzzed beside his computer.

**Eren**

_Sup, old man ;)_

**Levi**

_What is it, brat?_

**Eren**

_Nothing, just wonderin’ what you doin’_

**Levi**

_I’m working._

**Eren**

_Oh, sorry to interrupt then.._

**Levi**

_No, I needed a break. What’re you doing? Homework?_

**Eren**

_You making fun of me? But yeah. It’s hella tiresome._

**Levi**

_Keh._

**Eren**

_What was that?_

**Levi**

_Nothing. Just thinking how much of a brat you are._

**Eren**

_You know, I’m somehow regretting texting you. Go back to your boring work, gramps. u_u_

**Levi**

_You know what I might._

**Eren**

_Like I care._

**Levi**

_Goodnight, Eren._

**Eren**

_G’night, Levi! :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

They kept on communicating by texts the next few days, but after a while Eren apparently had enough of it. It was Thursday noon when he called Levi during his lunch break.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Levi. How you doin’?”

“Great. You?”

“Good I guess.” Eren sounded hesitant.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know if you’re doin’ ok.”

“You could’ve texted me for that…”

“I know but I’m tired of that. I felt like hearing your voice…” Eren paused. “I miss you.” He said softly.

“Yeah…” Levi’s heart went all _doki doki_ again.

“Don’t you miss me too?”

“I do, brat.” Levi smiled.

“Wanna come over?”

“You home right now?”

“Winter recess. I’m in college, remember?” Eren chuckled.

“Oh, right.” _Students and their breaks. Keh, fucking brats._ “What time you want me to go?”

“Seriously? You coming?” Eren asked enthusiastically.

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Yay! Then around… 7h, 7:30? Is that good?”

“Yep, that’s good. Make sure to clean up, though. I won’t be sitting around your dirty clothes or anything like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about that.” Eren chuckled. “I’ll cook you dinner, how does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Kay’! Guess I got stuff to do then, bye bye!” Eren said happily.

“Bye, babe.” Levi distractedly said.

“Huh?” Eren asked, clearly shocked. “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

“Huh? No I-“ Levi paused. “…Did? Fuck, I’m sorry. It just came out I guess…” Levi felt his face heating up.

“O-ok then… See you soon…“ Eren sounded confused.

“Yeah, see ya.” Levi hung up before it got any more awkward, as if that was even possible.

_Fucking fuck! What was I thinking?_

 

-

 

Levi showed up by Eren’s door around 7:25pm.

“Hey!” Eren greeted him, leaning down to peck his lips.

“Hey.” Levi smiled faintly.

“Come in!” Eren let him pass. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Excuse me.” Levi said. He stepped inside and hung his coat.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Have a sit!” Eren motioned to the couch as he went to check on the food.

Levi quickly examined Eren’s place before he decided it was ok to sit on the couch.

Eren’s apartment was slightly smaller than Levi’s, although it was quite different. It had 2 bedrooms from what Levi could see. From his position on the couch, there was a small room to his right. Next was the kitchen, also pretty small. Then there was a hall behind him that probably gave access to the bathroom and the other room.

“Why do you have 2 bedrooms if there’s only one of you?” Levi asked.

“Oh, Jean lived with me for a while before he moved in with Marco.” Eren answered as he came back to sit beside Levi.

“Who are those?”

“Jean is my childhood friend and Marco’s his current boyfriend.”

“Were you guys a thing, then?”

“Not really… Maybe… It’s complicated…”

Levi raised an inquiring brow at him.

“Well, through all of high school I thought he had a thing for Mikasa, so we fought a lot because he was all over her and I couldn’t stand that. I mean, I didn’t want my sister dating that horseface! Anyways, on graduation day he confessed to me and, well… I thought he was messing with me so I punched him in the face.”

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah, it was awful. We patched things up later and I thought it was worth a shot. We tried it for a while but we argued way too much for way too little. It wasn’t long before we decided friendship was best. Then we moved in together to save money and it was going surprisingly well. Stupid as he is, he’s a nice friend. But then he met Marco and they’re just meant for each other, really. Now it’s just me and Matt.”

“Who?”

“Matilda.”

Levi stared at him confusedly. “Please don’t tell me that’s your cat…”

“Nope, you’re safe.”

“Good. Then, is it like a doll or something? Like Neil Patrick Harris’ one in American Horror Story?” Levi mused, and at Eren’s lack of response he continued. “Cuz' if it is, I'm outta here-“

Eren cut Levi off by his sudden burst of laughter.

“Oh my god Levi-” He failed to contain himself; Levi just waited. “Aaah… What the fuck do you take me for?” He said once he had somehow calmed down.

“I don’t know, who IS Matilda for fucks sake?”

“It’s my chinchilla!”

“Your what?”

Eren stood up and started walking down the hall. “Come on!” He called. Levi followed him.

Eren’s room was surprisingly neat. He had a king sized bed and little furniture around it. It was well organized, even the small bookshelf that was filled with manga; not a single one out of place.

Levi felt pleased at that.  _Not bad._ _  
_

Then in one corner there was a rather large cage with a ball of gray fur inside. Levi stood by the doorframe, waiting.

Eren reached down, opened the cage and took the furry animal in his hand. He then turned to Levi, smiling and offering his hand for Levi to see.

“What a big rat.” Levi commented. _And look at those huge ass ears!_

“It’s not a rat! Geez, will you come closer? She won’t bite you!”

Levi hesitantly obliged. The animal was too big for Eren’s hands, almost like a small rabbit.

“Is it fat or just fluffy?”

Eren chuckled. “Pet her!” He encouraged him.

“Uh, no thanks.”

“C’mon, Levi! You’ll love it!”

Levi pondered for a moment and then decided Matilda looked harmless. “Fine…” He reached his hand and slowly petted her head. “Woah this feels good!” He said, amazed. “Can I hold it?”

“Don’t call her ‘it’!” Eren said before handing Matt to him. “Here.”

“Sorry. Man she’s so cute… Why the fuck would you name her ‘Matt’?”

“ _Matilda_. Matt’s a cute nickname. And I don’t know, I think it suits her. She likes it.” Eren defensively said.

 _'Cute nickname', he says..._ “Uh-huh... Poor thing.” Levi sad as he softly ran his hand over and over again through her wonderfully smooth fur.

“Shut up! Now give her back.” Eren reached out.

“No!” Levi said, hugging her to his side as if to protect her.

Eren raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Shut up, brat. I like her.”

“You’d like her even more if you knew chinchillas are very clean animals. And easy to take care of. _And_ , they don’t smell.” Eren said smugly.

“Really? They're way better than you, then. Matt, will you be my forever girl?” Levi asked her playfully, although with a serious face. Eren gasped in disbelief.

“Hey! That was mean! Give her back, asshole! She deserves better!” Eren tried to get her back, pouting at Levi.

Levi was absolutely loving that. “Yes she does! Perhaps I should take her home with me…”

“Levi!” Eren whined.

Levi laughed a little. “Chill, brat. Here.” He handed her back to him with one last pet. ”How come you never told me about her?”

Eren put her back in her cage. “I don’t know… I guess the opportunity never came up. Bye Matty!” He waved as they left the room.

“What a dork.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“Ain’t dinner ready yet? I’m hungry…”

“Let’s check it out!”

 

-

 

The small table was already set when they went in the kitchen after washing up. Fancy plates, cutlery and wineglasses sat above a beautiful red silk towel.

“Woah”

“I know, right?” Eren said as he took the dishes out of the stove and placed them on the table.

Roasted salmon and potato gratin. _Fancy._

“Smells good.” Said Levi.

Eren served them both food and wine. “Enjoy, then.” He smiled, sitting on the chair opposite to Levi’s.

“You’re really something, brat.” Levi said as he sat down and started eating. _Oh my god! “So good!”_ He muttered.

Eren’s eyes watched him fondly, a cute smile on his face. “I’m glad you’re here, Levi.”

“Me too. Thank you, Eren.” Levi smiled a little.

“You know, you should do that more often.”

“Do what?”

“Smile. It looks good on you.” Eren said.

Levi’s face suddenly felt very hot and he looked away. “Shut up.”

Eren chuckled.

 

-

 

After dinner Levi offered multiple times to do the dishes but Eren insisted he’d do that later, so they went to the living room to chat a little, taking their glasses of wine with them.

“Na, Levi…”

“Hm?”

“How would you feel about meeting my friends?”

“Eren, I don’t think we’re there yet.”

“Then how about my best friend? Armin would love to meet you…”

“I don’t know… Why so sudden?”

“Well, I talk about you a lot and Armin’s always like ‘oh, he sounds interesting’ or ‘I bet he looks like this’.” Eren said. “I don’t know, I just thought it would be nice.”

“Would it make you happy if we met?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Ok then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Levi assured him. “You already know my dorky best friends, anyways.”

Eren smiled and kissed him fondly. “Thanks!” He said when they pulled apart.

Levi smiled at him. “You know, something’s been bothering me for some time now…”

“What is it?” Eren asked.

“How do you even keep this place? You never mentioned a job or anything like it. I’m just curious.”

“Oh, my dad sends us money for that stuff. I guess he feels bad for not being around. Plus, he wants us to finish studies before working.”

“I see. That’s nice.”

“Yeah…” After a pause, Eren spoke again. “What about your parents?”

“My parents?”

“Yeah, you never told me about them.”

“Well, they’re nice people I guess…”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

“ _But,_ they just don’t seem to accept the fact that their only son has always been gay and will never give them any grandchildren.” Levi told him. “So they kind of… Ignore that fact about me.”

“Seriously? That’s messed up…”

“Not really. Religion influenced them to be like that so I don’t really mind. As long as they respect me, I’m cool.”

“But they’re your family. They’re supposed to support you and love you unconditionally…”

“They do love me. They just don’t bother about that stuff. Anyways, let’s not talk about it.”

“Can I just ask you one thing?”

“Sure.” _You always do anyways._

“Did you introduce that huge, weird ex-boyfriend of yours to them? Because that would’ve been worth witnessing.”

“I couldn’t possibly do that. They’d freak out, it would’ve been a total disgrace.” Levi grimaced.

“I can totally see that.” Eren chuckled. “Do you… Think you could introduce me? I mean, if we even got there…?” He hesitantly asked him.

“I would consider it.” Levi answered sincerely.

“Ok.” Eren smiled.

“Now you have to tell me something about yourself.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s the rules.”

“What rules?”

“Just say anything!” Levi hurried him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… When’s your birthday?”

“March 30th. I guess now it’s your turn?”

“My turn?”

“To tell me something about yourself.” Eren said.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Um… What’s your favorite color?”

Levi stared into his eyes for a moment. “I… Don’t really know.” He averted his gaze.

“Boring! Ok now you go.”

“Was Jean your first man?” Levi asked. He was genuinely curious.

“Y-yes…” Eren blushed a little and hurriedly changed subjects. “Who was your first kiss?”

“Erwin. How did you-“

“WOAH what? Erwin?” Eren raised his brows.

“We were very young and very stupid. And curious, I guess.” Levi said. Eren’s face looked unconvinced. “It was _one_ kiss! Now, can I ask the question, please?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, go head.”

“How did you get Matt?”

“Mikasa gave her to me so I wouldn’t be lonely when she moved out of town.”

“And she made the mistake of letting you name her.” Levi said before Eren could continue.

“Shut up!” Eren playfully punched him in the arm. “Anyway, do you have any tattoos? You kinda look like you do.”

“I do. Maybe I’ll show you some day.” Levi paused to drink the rest of his wine. “What stroke are you specialized in?”

“Butterfly.” _Wow, hot._ “What about you? Back in your days, I mean.” Eren mocked.

Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren’s smile only grew wider at that. “I'd do pretty much anything, but free-style was more of my deal.”

“You must’ve been good.”

“I AM good, kid. Don’t underestimate the elderly.”

Eren laughed. “So, I’m out of questions.”

 _Now that’s new._ “Me too.”

They fell silent for a moment.

“Say, would you like to come see me training sometime?” Eren offered.

“Wouldn’t I be a nuisance?”

“Hell no, you should come! Plus, I’ll be training all by myself during break so maybe you could even swim with me! I’d like that.” Eren smiled.

“Is that even allowed?”

“Leave it to me.” Eren winked. “When’s your next day-off?”

“Monday, probably.”

“Then it’s settled. Monday, 4pm by the campus’ pool.” Eren said, setting his empty wineglass down on the coffee table.

Levi considered it for a moment. _Well, swimsuits aren’t that bad…_

They stared intensely at each other for a while; eye to eye.

Next thing they know, they’re messily entangled on the couch; Eren on top of Levi, kissing desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's a little late.  
> It's been a tough week. My dog died, university's been a bitch, family issues and stuff.  
> I'm a little depressed, so I'm sorry if it affected the plot or anything.  
> Anyways, I wanted to post it by Saturday but my computer charger wouldn't work, so shout out to me for managing to fix it myself earlier, yay! :D
> 
> Also, this story will end up soon, only a few chapters left (hopefully).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no excuse for this. I just really wanted them to swim together.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Eren’s hands were feeling his body while they kissed. One of Levi’s hands grabbed at the hem of Eren’s shirt; the other tightly griped his hair, pulling him closer.

All reason left Levi as he felt the moment. Felt Eren’s hand on him, Eren’s mouth on his.

But then there was a hand traveling dangerously down his abs, so Levi snapped back and gently pushed Eren’s chest away.

“Not yet…” Levi said, trying to even out his breaths.

“Sorry…” Said Eren. They stared into each other’s eyes, none of them moving away from each other.

Then, in some kind of understatement, Eren laid down on top of Levi’s chest, hugging him. Levi brushed his hands on the boy’s hair in a soothing gesture.

“What do you like about me?” Levi suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Eren was caught off-guard. He leaned back to look at Levi.

“I mean, I’m a shitty person. Why would you even like me?”

Eren sat up; Levi did the same. “You’re not shitty! You’re kind. And cute.” Levi raised a brow at that. “You’re… Smart. And funny, and cool, and hot, so why _wouldn’t_ I?” Levi suspected Eren didn’t think before saying all that; he did that quite a lot.

Confirming Levi’s assumptions, Eren blushed and averted his eyes as he heard himself.

“That’s cute.” Levi said, smirking.

“Shut up. What do you like about _me_ , then?” Eren asked, still embarrassed.

“You honesty, both in heart and body.” Eren made a confused face at that. “Your determination. Your stupidity, oddly enough.” Levi said. “Your blushing face.” He added.

“I hate my blushing face.” Eren said, blushing even more.

“I think it’s adorable.” Levi stated.

“And I think you should shut up.” Eren said in a lower voice.

“But most of all, your eyes.” Levi finished.

“What about my eyes?”

Levi took a moment to collect his thoughts. “You know when you asked me about my favorite color?” Levi asked.

“Yeah?”

“Well, _that’s_ my favorite color.” Levi said.

Eren’s eyes widened a little and a little blush came back to his cheeks as they stared at each other.

“And not just that.” Levi continued. “I can see through them, you know. They’re so clear and bright. So expressive… And so motherfucking beautiful, it should be illegal.”

Eren laughed. Levi smiled.

“I bet they’re your mother’s.”

“They are.” Eren’s look fell to the space between them. “I wish you could have met her. You’d probably team up and scold me all the time, but it’d be nice.”

“Yeah. We’d put your ass in line.”

They chuckled.

“There’s… One more thing I like about you…” Eren said.

“What is it?”

“Your hair. And that damn undercut. It’s so hot you got no idea…” Eren reached out a hand and touched it with the tips of his fingers. Levi shuddered.

“I think I got _some_ idea…” Levi said, taking the boy’s hand in his and kissing it.

“You know, I think we’re doing pretty good.” Eren said, grinning.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Talking things through, sharing stuff, making out.” He chuckled. “It feels nice.”

“Yeah, we’re doing good.” Levi agreed. “Say, how would you feel about going on a date?”

“With you?” Eren’s face lit up even more.

“No, with Nile the janitor.”

Eren bitch-faced him. “Well that depends. Is he as nice a person as you?” He asked sarcastically.

“Not even close. He’s ok, though.” Levi ran a hand through his hair; the other still holding Eren's hand. “So, wanna do it?”

“Do it?”

“The date, Jaeger.”

“Oh, yeah… Yeah, definitely!” Eren smiled widely.

“Kay’. Next weekend?”

“How about this weekend?” Eren offered.

“It’s New Years, dummy.”

“Oooh, right! By the way, what’ll you do?”

“Erwin wants me and Hanji to spend it at his fancy beach house. 'In the name of our life-long friendship' or something.”

“Sounds like old folks’ stuff.”

“Shut up. What about you?”

“Mikasa’s coming over tomorrow night since she couldn’t make it on Christmas. We’ll go out with some friends.”

“Cool. What about your dad?”

“Dunno. He didn’t call us.” Eren looked away.

Levi didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he moved on. “Then, next Sunday?”

“Why not Saturday?”

“Hanji asked me out to paintball on Saturday.”

“You? Paintball?” Eren eyed him oddly. Then burst out laughing.

Levi just stared at him.

“I’m-I’m sorry-” He started, but a second wave of laughter interrupted him.

Levi felt like kicking his balls.

After about 2 whole minutes Eren finally piped down. “It’s just that… I can’t see that. It’s like a big ‘NO’ in my head. Nope. Never. Can’t do.”

“Tell you what: come along and let’s see how long you’ll last. And mind you, my shot is damn fucking precise, kid. I could shoot your left ball from a block away if I felt like it. You in?” Levi challenged.

“I hardly believe that, but yeah. Count me in, gramps.” Eren smirked provocatively.

 

-

 

After about an hour Levi kissed him goodbye, saying that unlike certain people, he actually had to work the next day.

Eren thanked him for coming, wished him a safe trip to the beach and kissed him.

“I’ll call you!” Eren yelled at the corridor before closing the door as Levi went down the stairs. 

Stohess was only one and a half hours away from the beach.

 _Not much can happen in that time_. Levi thought. _  
_

 

-

 

By half-past midnight of January 1st, Eren called him.

“Heeeeeey, Leviii!” He was probably drunk.

“Sup Jaeger.”

“Merry Chri-oh wait… HAPPY NEW YEEEEAR!” He yelled. _Definitely drunk._

“Yeah, back at you. I see you’re enjoying yourself back there.” Levi said.

“Oh I am! But it’d be waaaay better if you were here too!”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Meanieee!” Eren whined. Levi heard people yelling next to him and assumed they were his also-drunk friends. “Shut up Connie!” Eren spoke to one of them. “I’ve to go now, captain! Say hi to Hanji n’ Steve for me!”

 _Captain?_ “You got it. Bye, brat.”

“Bye, bye! See ya on Monday!” Eren hung up.

 

-

 

Levi found the New Year’s party at the beach pretty decent. Enjoyable, even. He and Erwin sorted things out about Mike, they all talked about their relationships with their respective ‘more-than-friend’s, as Levi said - he refused to use the word ‘lover’ for now -, and Hanji freaked out about every little damn thing, as expected.

They drank outside, sat by the sand and admiring the way the sky reflected on the ocean’s surface, disheveled by the small waves. They each had a blanket for the cold. All three of them watched the sunrise together. It was like they were in a cliché teenage movie. At least, that’s what Levi thought.

He felt a little sad to come back to the city; the sky wasn’t so bright and beautiful there. But then a certain brat came to his mind. _Bright and beautiful, huh._ Levi smiled to himself.

He had an idea for the date they’d have next Sunday.

 

-

 

On Monday Levi was all about his afternoon by the pool. He found his swimming stuff in a long-forgotten box in his study, checked if it was all ok and got everything set in a backpack. He was actually looking forward to this.

Levi got his keys and left home by 3:30pm. He stopped by a coffee shop to get an espresso, then headed to Stohess ADC.

He managed to get to the pool without any trouble from the college’s staff. _Eren must have handled it. That or these people are so stupid they mistook me for a student._ It did actually happen a lot, in Levi’s case.

The indoor pool was semi-Olympic sized and the heated water was crystal-clear. The building was huge, with lots of equipment for swimming and physical training.

 _I missed this view…_ Levi thought as he admired the place. Eren was already in the water when Levi got there; his swimming caught Levi’s attention. He was getting warmed up, swimming non-stop and varying styles.

 _Nice flow, good technique… He’s good._ Levi thought.

After a while he realized he had to go get changed, and so he did.

When he came back, wearing nothing but trunks, Eren had pulled his goggles to his forehead and was taking long, slow breaths, sat by the edge of the pool.

He noticed Levi’s presence the moment he left the locker room.

“Hey there, gramps! You actually showed up!” He smiled widely. Levi noticed him scanning his body.

“Of course I did. So what’s the plan?” Levi asked, standing beside him.

“I gotta take a piss. You can warm up and then we’ll start the real stuff.” He smiled.

“Sounds good.” Levi said, putting on his goggles.

Eren stood up and Levi’s breath got caught in his throat.

His body was slim but well built, with just the right amount of muscle to make him an eye candy, all wet and hot.

_How’s this boy even single? Jesus fuck!_

Levi usually liked more muscular men, but Eren was slowly changing his tastes.

Eren went past him and Levi followed with his eyes. He had a thing for back muscles and wasn’t disappointed by Eren’s.

As if to incite Levi, Eren stretched his arms, flexing those very muscles that threatened to get an awkward boner out of Levi.

And then, Levi’s eyes slipped down a little and found a true masterpiece of Mother Nature; Eren’s butt, unfortunately covered by tight speedos.

 _HOLY FUCK I CAN’T_ Levi averted his gaze somewhere else before his swimming trunks got any tighter. He jumped in the pool and started swimming, successfully getting his mind away from Eren and his fine glutes.

Swimming had always felt incredibly good to Levi, but after so long away from the pool, it was the best feeling he had in months. Years, even.

He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, just swam away and enjoyed himself while his body got used to the water and the movements the action required.

Levi stopped after about 5 laps out of tiredness. _Man, I’ve been better…_

Eren was sat by the jump block in the lane beside Levi’s. Levi didn’t notice him there before, but he’d probably been watching him for a while.

“Wow, you really are good… For a man your age.” Eren smirked.

Levi was panting and trying to even his breaths, so answering by words would only prove Eren’s point. Instead, he removed his goggles and threw them full-force in his smug face.

Eren wasn’t expecting that, but his reflexes were good so he managed to somewhat protect his face with his hands. When the object actually hit him, though, he lost balance and fell in the pool like a potato bag.

 _An_ ugly _potato bag._ Levi thought, although he knew it wasn’t really true.

“GAH-“

Levi smirked to himself. _Serves you right._

 

-

 

Eren had a training session written down on a sheet of paper his coach had given him. He glued it to the jump block so he wouldn’t forget it, explained it to Levi and they both started it.

Levi knew he wouldn’t catch up to Eren, given that he wasn’t a swimmer anymore, nor was he a young athlete. He still did pretty well, though. He did like jogging when he had the chance. And he regularly did push ups and sit ups.

By the end of the training, Eren with a few laps more than Levi, they both agreed to stay in the water, stretching and relaxing their mind and bodies.

“You really are good.” Eren said after a while.

“I know. Brat.” Levi was floating around, staring at the ceiling. “You’re not bad yourself.” Eren didn’t know, but Levi wasn’t just talking about swimming.

“I know.” Eren was standig, moving his arms around in the water. “I’m the Captain, after all.” He said.

“Really? That’s cool. It suits you.” Levi noticed Eren’s blush through the corner of his eyes.

“A-anyway, how was New Years?”

“It was nice. I missed the ocean. How was yours? It sure sounded happy.”

“Yeah… I kind of overdid it. That call was embarrassing, right? And I had to tell Mikasa about you because of that.”

“What?”

“Yep. She was nagging at me with ‘who was that? Is that your boyfriend? Don’t hide it from me, Eren!’ and such. She’s pretty annoying when it comes to my personal life.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Well I was drunk, so my patience runs out quicker than normal. I told her to shut up and that yes, you were my boyfriend but she would not be meeting you anytime soon. She freaked out.”

“Oh.”

“Was it a bad thing? I mean, the boyfriend thing? It was, right? I’m sorry…”

“It… I don’t know… But don’t worry about it. We’ll figure things out. Anyways, what did you tell her when you were sober? She must have cornered you first thing in the morning, right?”

“Oh yeah. She was pissed. I didn’t tell her much, though. I told her how we met, the Christmas thing and that I really liked you.” He looked away. “I told her not to worry about you, and that after we sorted it all out ourselves, she’d know more about it. She scolded me for not telling her earlier.”

“Did you tell her I was older?”

“Hell no, weren’t you listening? She’d rip my eyes out!”

“I guess so. By the way, when am I gonna meet that best friend of yours?”

Eren had started floating around too. “It could be today, if you want to. He’s coming over to my place later.”

“Ok. I guess I could stick around a little.”

“Great! I’ll call him.”

"Wait, has Mikasa returned home yet?"

Eren chuckled. "Yeah, you're safe."

Without realizing it, they both got close to each other while floating. When they softly bumped their heads together, they both stood up, staring into each other's eyes.

“Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you now?” Eren asked.

“Not at all.” Levi answered, reaching out and grabbing his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Eren held him by the waist, not moving his hands this time. When they pulled apart, Eren kept him close.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make out in the pool.”

“Glad to fulfill one of your fantasies, then.”

“Thank you!” Eren grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Levi asked.

Eren looked at the clock by the opposite wall. “Unfortunately.”

They got out of the pool, showered and got to Levi’s car, all the while talking about swimming techniques, Eren’s teammates and how his coach, Hannes, had been a family friend since before he was born.

 

-

 

When they arrived at Eren's home, Levi went straight to his room to find Matilda. Eren didn't let him play with her too long, though, saying he should get his own chinchilla.

"Aw, are you jealous? How cute."

They had a little bickering that obviously ended up in making out.

"Wait!" Eren pulled away. "Not in front of Matt!"

Levi rolled his eyes and went to the living room, followed by Eren.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but I couldn't help it. The semester is ending and finals are everywhere and I don't want to fail any classes.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Ok so, enjoy! :)

Fifteen minutes after they arrived at Eren’s, around 6:30pm, Armin ringed the doorbell.

“Hey dude!” Eren greeted, hugging him.

“Hey!”

“Come in, come in!”

Armin got in and at the sight of Levi, he smiled politely and approached him, extending a hand.

“Hello! You must be Levi.” He said.

Levi nodded and shook his hand. “And you must be Armin.”

“I’m so glad to finally meet you! Eren won’t shut up about you, it gets on my nerves sometimes.”

“Armin!” Eren looked betrayed.

“Well, sorry about that. It must be tough being friends with this chatterbox of a brat, huh?” Levi said.

“Well, yeah. But I’m sure you know what that’s like.” Armin sat beside Levi.

“Could you two not talk about me as if I’m not here, please? Assholes.”

Both of them grinned.

 

-

 

All three of them sat comfortably in Eren’s living room, drinking tea and chatting. Armin was really interested in knowing more about Levi.

“Eren said you’re an editor. That’s pretty cool. I actually want to become one too, someday. What did you major in?”

“I got a BA degree in Literature.”

“Really? I’m almost there!”

“What do you wanna work with?”

“I don’t know. Maybe sci-fi? I’d do pretty much anything, really.”

“That’s good. Go for it.” Levi encouraged.

“Yeah, thanks!” Armin grinned. “Do you also write?”

“I’ve always liked to, but only just recently have I started to actually do it. Of course, my job comes first.”

“Cool!” Armin’s eyes glistened. Levi felt admired.

“I did not know that!” Eren said.

“You never asked. And it’s nothing big, anyways.”

“You gotta let me check it out sometime. Maybe I could help you!” Eren grinned.

“Yeah, no. I’d rather have Armin read it. He’s probably more qualified.” Levi said, knowing the reaction it would get out of both of them.

As he presumed, Eren’s face looked profusely offended while Armin looked like a cute puppy who had been praised.

Eren apparently chose not to argue about it. “Ok, then let’s talk about something we can all relate to. How ‘bout that?”

“And what would that be? The only thing I can think of is you.” Levi said.

“Does that mean I’m the only thing in your mind right now?” Eren smirked.

Levi bitch-faced him. Eren chuckled.

“Na, Armin. What do you think Mikasa would think about Levi?”

“Well, she’d interrogate him before even thinking anything. I think they wouldn’t get along very well. I mean, she’d get all jealous over you. She’d probably call him a midget or something. It'd be fun, though.” He half-grinned.

“Nice girl.” Levi said.

“Yeah… I think so too. I fear for the moment they meet.” Said Eren.

“Leave it for when it comes around.” Levi told him. _If it comes around._ He thought to himself. Not that, after hearing that, he didn’t want to meet her, just... He didn’t want to meet her.

“Yeah. You guys hungry? I’ll order pizza” Eren stood up.

“Sadly, I gotta go. I need to get a few things ready for work tomorrow.” Levi also stood up, followed by Armin. “Good night, kid. It’s been a pleasure.” He extended his hand at the blondie.

Armin shook it. “Yeah, good night Levi! It was nice to meet you!” He smiled friendly.

Levi went over to Eren to peck his lips. “Night, brat. Thanks for today.” Levi smiled faintly.

“No, thank you! I wish you could stay…” Levi could see Eren was at the verge of puppy-eying him.

“Me too. Say bye to Matt for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Eren rolled his eyes and grinned. “Good night, gramps. Call me.” Eren said as he opened the door for him.

“Maybe.” Levi said as he put on his coat and shoes.

“Ohh, hey! You still gotta let me see you tattoo. I was either too dumb or too focused on training to pay attention to it this afternoon.”

“Yeah, you got it. Next time, then.”

“You could send me a picture or something.” Eren tried.

Levi just stared at him for a few seconds. “Good night, Eren.” He winked and went out the door.

 

-

 

**Eren**

_So what did you think of Armin? :))_

**Levi**

_I like him. Bright kid._

**Eren**

_Yeah… I think he really liked you. He told me that you’re better than what he’d expected._

**Levi**

_What did he expect? Moreover, what did you tell him about me?_

**Eren**

_Well, I’m pretty sure you’d sound like a dick, not matter what I said._

 

-

 

Thursday afternoon rolled around and Levi felt like seeing the brat’s face. Work had been hard on him all day.

After three rings, Eren picked up the phone.

“Hey there gramps, I was just thinking about you.” Eren said.

“What a surprise. Wanna have dinner later?”

“Hell yeah!”

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30.”

“Where are we going?”

“To a nice place.”

 

-

 

They got a nice table at Maria’s Cuisine. Petra showed up with the menu right after they sat.

“Hello, Levi! It’s been a while!” Petra grinned.

“Hi, Petra. How’s it been? It’s a little crowded here today.” The tables were almost all taken.

“Yeah! Hanji promoted us all around town, so we’re kind of popular now!” She said happily.

“That’s great.” Levi half-smiled. Petra was a little surprised at that.

“Oh, sorry! Hello! I don’t remember seeing you around before…” She said as she realized she hadn’t greeted Eren. “I’m Petra.” She smiled and extended her hand, as usual.

“Hello! This is my first time here. I’m Eren.” He said as he shook her hand.

“Oh so you’re Levi’s-“ She stopped herself and glanced quickly at Levi. “Uhm, welcome! I hope you like it here! Do you guys want something to drink?”

Levi wondered what exactly had Hanji told her about them.

“Iced tea for me.” Levi said.

“Jasmine?” Petra asked. Levi nodded.

“A coke for me.” Said Eren.

“Ok, be right back!” Petra said as she left.

“Who exactly is she?” Eren asked.

“Shitty glasses’ girl.”

“Oh… She’s really nice.”

“Yeah. You two are alike, you know.” Levi said, watching her coming back with their drinks.

“How so?”

“Can’t really explain.” He said.

“Hm. They make a cute couple.” Eren said.

“I guess.”

“So do us.” Eren pretended to read the menu, hiding his face. Only his eyes were showing.

Levi raised a brow. “Are you serious?”

Eren shrugged. “You’re cute, I’m cute, we’re a couple. So yeah.”

_I can’t believe I just heard that._

 

-

 

They kept on chatting for a half-hour after eating.

“It’s getting late.” Levi said at some point.

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go home.”

After paying the bill and saying goodbye to Petra, they got to his car.

“Hey, do you wanna sleep over?” Levi asked before starting the car.

Eren looked at him with surprise in his eyes. “Yeah…”

And so they headed to Levi’s home.

 

-

 

“Um, it just occurred to me that… I got no clothes to sleep in.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll get you some sweatpants and a shirt.”

Levi went to his room and returned shortly after with neatly folded clothes in his hand. “These’ll fit you.” Levi eyed him over. “Probably.”

“Thanks.” Eren took the clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed.

“There’s a toothbrush in the top drawer of the cabinet. You can use it. It’s new.” Levi said.

“Kay.’”

Levi changed the sheets of his bed and remade it.

Eren stopped by the doorframe of his bedroom when he came back. While the shirt fit him well, the sweatpants could’ve been a little bigger; his ankles were showing.

“Good night, Levi. Thanks for dinner.” Eren smiled and started walking away.

“Where are you going?”

“To your study…”

“Why?”

“I… Thought…” Eren hesitated out of confusion.

“Come back here. You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

Eren blushed deeply. “W-what?”

“Relax, we’re not doing anything. And I didn’t bring you here to sleep in my study.”

“O-okay…”

“I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” Levi said as he went to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth. When he got back, Eren was already asleep on the left side of the bed.

At least he thought he was.

Levi laid down next to him, facing the other way. Then he felt some movement behind him and an arm wrapping around his waist.

“Is… This okay?” Eren asked.

“Yeah...”

Eren moved closer, his chest touching Levi’s back.

“Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, Eren.”

 

-

 

Levi woke up to hands moving on his back; his shirt had been lifted up to his shoulders.

He turned around. “What are you doing?”

Ere was startled. “I was… Sorry. I really wanted to see your tattoo.”

“You could have asked me. How did you know it was on my back?”

“I kind of saw it on Monday. Just a glance of it. Looking closely, it’s really beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“What does it mean?”

“Freedom. I did it when I was 18 and finally moved out of my folks’ home. I took control of my life and became what I am today."

“A sexy dick?”

“Is that all I am to you? Rude.”

Eren grinned, then moved to kiss him. Levi pushed him away with a grimace.

“Fuck no.” He turned his head away and started to get up.

“Why not?”

“Morning breath.” Levi said simply.  _Gross._

Eren huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes the paintball match. Blood will be spilled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages. I'm deeply sorry!  
> I meant to post this a long while ago, but I wasn't satisfied at how this chapter turned out and I'm not sure I am right now.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! (:

Saturday afternoon; four soldiers ready for war in the huge battlefield surrounding them.

Turned out Hanji brought Petra along to their paintball day, so it ended up as a sort of double date.

Standing there in that huge space, full of hideouts and barricades and everything, they realized they should have brought more people to team up with. Two-on-two rounds would provide quick and easy battles, but it’d have to do.

Dressed in camouflaged overalls, big protective black vests and helmets, they decided on going at least 6 rounds. The first two would be Eren & Hanji versus Levi & Petra.

First round was a quick one; Levi had shot Eren in the stomach as he was moving from behind an abandoned car. He then spotted Hanji aiming at Petra from a high place, and just as she yelled “I’M SORRY, BABY” Levi shot her twice in the chest.

“Damn, I wasn’t ready for that.” Eren said when they gathered, pulling his helmet up. They all mimicked him.

“That was unfair!” Hanji protested. “You hide way too well, mister!” She told Levi. She and Eren started cleaning up their vests for the next round.

“That was just the beginning. Quit whining and get your shit together, four-eyes.” Levi said as he checked his gun to see if it was ok.

“I didn’t even get to do anything.” Petra said quietly. Then she looked at Hanji with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “This time for sure, you’re mine, Hanji.” Her tone was threatening.

 _Oh? Not bad._ Levi thought.

Hanji’s face said she feared for her life. So did Eren’s.

“Let’s go, Petra. Got some dumb faces to shoot.” Levi backed off and gave a last glance in Eren’s direction before turning away. Petra followed him suit.

“Don’t think it’ll be easy this time, Levi! We’ll be serious from now on!” Hanji said.

“Make sure to watch your back, gramps!” Eren’s voice was pure defiance.

“Oh, don’t worry, brat. I’ll be just fine.” Levi waved a hand without turning around.

 

-

 

Eren should’ve been more worried about his own back.

Levi left Hanji to Petra’s mercy and focused on bringing him down. It wasn’t as easy as the first round, but Levi managed to trick him and strike him from the back.

They both watched from afar as Hanji met her own end. Petra also surprised her from behind, twisting one of her arms behind her back and successfully knocking her to the ground. She then grabbed Hanji’s gun, took a few steps away so the shot wouldn’t hurt, and pulled the trigger before the woman could react. Hanji was shot four times by her own gun. It was a sight to be seen.

The next two matches would be Eren & Petra versus Levi & Hanji.

Eren and Petra hid carefully, Levi only saw them when they were already done for; Hanji took them both down unexpectedly. Even Levi was surprised.

Her vengeful-self managed to catch both of them crawling from a hideout to another. She head-shot them mercilessly, they never saw it coming.

The next match went about differently; Levi shot Petra in the chest after chasing her for a while as Hanji tried and failed to spot Eren. She found him when the first shot hit her shoulder. She fell on her ass and didn’t get the time to do so much as touch her gun; Eren shot her twice in the chest from his spot behind a stupidly small bale of hay far in front of her.

Levi heard the shots and ran to see what happened. Eren fired at him but Levi managed to escape to a ruined building nearby.

 _Motherfucker._ Levi thought as he studied the situation and considered his possibilities.

He could either run and hide somewhere he could safely shoot the boy, avoiding a direct combat, or he could actually go straight at him and trust his skills to bring a victorious end to this battle.

Levi smirked. _Let’s see what this brat is made of._

He then cautiously got closer to Eren, crawling, running and subtly moving from a hideout to another.

“I must admit, I’m surprised at your development, kid. You’ve done well so far. Too bad you’re not gonna win.” Levi said when he got close enough to be heard at a normal tone.

“Yeah, well, I learn fast.” Eren responded. “And don’t think I’ll let you beat me so easily, old man. No more playing, this is war.”

Levi leaned against the wall which he was hiding behind. “Oh? Is that supposed to intimidate me?”

“That’s supposed to _warn_ you. I’m not an easy pray for you anymore.”

“Aw, you think you can fight me? That’s cute.”

“I say we make a bet. If I win, you’ll have to admit that I’m awesome, let me read your book, and tell me you love me-“

“There is no _if_ , kid.”

“We’ll see.”

“Right.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Then what _if_ I win?” He asked in a playful tone.

“You get to choose what to do with me.”

Levi couldn’t suppress the grin tugging at his lips. “Hmm, I like that. Ok, let’s do it.”

“I’m so gonna enjoy this.”

“Back at ya, brat.”

Levi took a few long breaths, mentally counted to three and went running towards a huge pile of wrecked stuff to his left. As he ran, he spotted Eren running to the opposite direction. Their eyes met and they started shooting.

Levi stopped when he was safe behind the pile. After a few seconds he felt his leg a little moist. Levi looked down.

_Fuck! Unbelievable! This brat is so dead, I swear to god!_

Eren shot his right leg right down the knee. Apparently, he was conscious of that.

“Can you still walk, gramps? I hope you do 'cuz it’d be sad to shoot a limping man.”

 _This fucker…_ “You’re gonna eat that, brat. I don’t need legs to shoot your ugly face.”

“Aw, I thought I was cute.” Eren giggled.

“Then you thought wrong. C’mon, let’s end this already. My leg feels gross.”

Eren laughed loudly. “Yeah, sorry for that.”

_Oh you will be._

Levi spied to see if Eren was in his field of vision and saw a movement by the abandoned car. He opened fire and Eren barely made it to the other side of the car, firing back at Levi.

They locked eyes and stood up, running to different hideouts while shooting each other. Levi honored his supposedly injured leg as he ran, of course.

This time, though, Levi managed to hit Eren once in the chest and then finally in the head, like he meant to.

Eren fell down wide-eyed. Levi never felt so triumphant in his life.

“What was that about shooting a limp man?” He said, stopping by Eren’s side.

Eren then smirked, to Levi’s surprise.

“Check out your vest, gramps.”

And Levi did.

_No. Fucking. Way._

There it was: red paint splattered right where his heart should be.

“How did… Why the fuck didn’t I feel it?” Levi asked out loud.

“Maybe you were too focused on beating me. Too bad.” Eren said. Levi scoffed at him. “So, a tie, huh. Didn’t see that coming.”

“Fucking ridiculous.” Levi said, still not believing what just happened.

“Aw, don’t be like that! At least we both get our rewards.”

“Neither of us won, stupid.”

“I think we _both_ won. Now give me what I deserve.” Eren grinned, getting up.

“You wish!” Levi pulled up his helmet and started walking away.

“But it was a deal! Levi, you can’t do that! Wait up, damn it!” Eren followed him.

 

-

 

The final rounds would be a couple war: Eren & Levi versus Petra & Hanji. Shit would get intense.

They wished each other good luck and went their separate ways. The aura surrounding them was that of a final battle, even though they’d get one last round after that one.

“Eren, would you rather have Hanji or Petra?” Levi asked once they were a long distance from the pair.

“I’m fine with either. After almost defeating you, they shouldn’t be a problem.”

“How flattering.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I’ll get shitty glasses, you get Petra. Don’t underestimate her, though. She has proven her fighting spirit and skills throughout the day.”

“Yes, sir. I got it.” Eren nodded.

 

-

 

Eren was ready; Levi watched from afar as he very subtly approached Petra. She was in a high tower, trying to find them. Levi only saw her for a second’s fraction; she disappeared fast enough behind the walls.

_A sniper, huh. Four-eyes idea, I assume._

Levi could’ve shot her down himself, but it was Eren’s duty so he’d let the boy do the job. Instead, he focused on bringing Hanji down – and doing it fast, before she could go back Petra up and get Eren’s ass. Levi hadn’t seen any movement around, so he assumed she was elsewhere, probably looking for him.

Eren positioned himself and aimed his gun at Petra’s small figure leaning on a wall. Just as he was about to shoot, Levi saw something moving in his peripheral vision.

_SHITFUCK_

“EREN!” He yelled, but it was already too late.

Eren shot Petra alright, but got headshot but Hanji as soon as he pulled the trigger. Hanji went running to see if Petra was ok.

“Shit.” Levi heard her say. She spoke rather loudly. “I shall avenge you, my love!”

_That four-eyed bitch!_

“Hey shitty glasses, quit the drama and get your ass down here!” Levi called her.

“You better be sorry your lil’ boy hit my babe. If you’re not, I’ll make you.” She threatened.

“You should listen to yourself. You sound so lame, I feel bad for you.”

Hanji then showed up at a window, positioned her gun and started firing incessantly at Levi’s direction. He was protected by a big bale of hay, out of risk.

“Now that’s just sad. You got, like, infinite ammo or something?” Levi pointed.

He heard her checking out how many shots she had left. “Shit!” She cursed.

“Guess not. Good for me.” Levie said as he sneaked out of his hiding place unnoticed and successfully entered Hanji’s tower.

He climbed the ruins as fast and quiet as humanly possible. Maybe even beyond that. She was still trying to find him when Levi shot her from behind repeatedly.

“You freaking midget! How do you do that? Geez!” She whined as she tried to see the paint in the back of her vest.

“A magician never reveals his tricks. Now let’s get down of here and get to it. I’m getting tired of winning.” Levi helped Petra up and they climbed down the tower.

“Eren, let’s go!” Levi called. He didn’t answer. “Eren? Are you ok? Where are you?” He started to worry.

“I’m ok! I might have sprained my ankle, though. Don’t ask me how.” He assured them, limping towards the trio holding his helmet in one hand and his gun in the other.

“Does it hurt?” Petra asked.

“A little, but I’ll live. So, I think we got another match to win, yeah?” He turned to Levi.

“You sure? We could call it a day, it’s fine.” Levi offered.

“Heck no! I have to avenge my sprained ankle, and I’m talking to you here, lady!” He turned and gave a warning look to Hanji.

“I’m… Sorry?” She smiled apologetically and scratched the back of her neck. “But that wasn’t really my fault, and we can do it some other day, y’know?”

“Don’t treat me like a helpless kid, you old farts. I need to recover my honor! Now let’s get going cuz’ I’m not getting any better standing here and listening to you folks.”

Then he started walking away.

 

-

 

"Sorry. That was on me. I shold've paid more attention. Does it still hurt?" Levi asked.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault. And I'm sort of better now, it hurts less." Eren assured him.

Levi nodded. “Ok, I’m not sure how we gonna do this. Can you even stand?”

Petra had taken a look at his injury – her parents were doctors and she went to med school for a while before giving it up for cooking school – and said it was no big deal. He’d be as good as new in a couple of days.

“Hardly. I think we better stick together in this one. I can’t really move around so if you have to run, I’ll cover for you.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad. ‘Kay, stay down. I think I heard some footsteps.”

They were hiding behind a thick wall surrounded by piles of hay and ruins of an old house, next to the abandoned car. They both stayed quiet and listened; the girls were approaching them slowly and carefully.

Levi peeked over the left edge of the wall.

“They’re at shooting length, but they’re well aware of their surroundings. I’m going to distract them so you get a clear shot.” Levi said in a low tone.

“Ok, just try not to get hit. I don’t think I can take ‘em both like this.”

Levi nodded and jumped to open field, firing at the ladies with all his might, running towards the car.

Eren positioned himself by the window frame in the wall and started shooting. Petra and Hanji moved fast, though, and were out of sight fast enough.

“Did you get ‘em?” Levi asked from behind the car.

“I’m not sure.” Eren answered, peeking over the window. “Do you see any movement? I can’t see shit from here.”

“Me neither.” Levi stood up carefully and shot a few places to see if he got any reaction. Nothing. “Damn bitches.” Levi started to move out into open field again and that’s when they got him.

He got shot in the leg and immediately threw himself down to crawl back to his place behind the car. However, he was moving way too slow; his leg kinda hurt.

“Levi? Are you ok?” Eren called.

_Ugh, why does it have to feel so gross?_

“Yeah-“ More shots.

“LEVI!!” Eren somehow leaped behind the car, ripped off its back door and used it as a shield to get Levi back to their previous spot behind the wall.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Levi mumbled

“Levi! Levi, are you ok? Are you hit?” Eren finally moved them to the wall and dropped the car’s door.

“Look at me.” Levi said firmly.

“Oh my god…” Eren saw the paint stains on the front of Levi’s vest. “Levi don’t leave me, please! What am I gonna do?” He started to panic.

“Eren, listen to me! I trust you to take them down and end this war. You can do it.” Levi asserted.

“But without you I-“

“You’re still better than them. Now go and annihilate those dumb bitches for me, would ya?” Levi grinned and pecked his lips, then closed his eyes.

“I’ll do it. I’ll win this battle for you, Levi.” Eren kissed Levi’s forehead and delicately laid him on the floor. He then grabbed his gun, took a few breaths and went for it.

Levi couldn’t help peeking, it was too much for him to miss.

Eren repositioned himself by the window, took a few shots, then moved to the car very cautiously.

“YOU’RE DEAD MEAT, BOTH OF YOU!” Eren yelled angrily.

“I’m sorry Eren, I wish there was another way!” Petra answered.

Eren smirked, stood up, aimed and shot.

“HOLY FUCK!” Hanji yelled. Levi heard a flop, as if someone fell down.

“HANJI! NO!” That was Petra.

Eren suddenly raced forward, out of Levi’s vision.

Levi heard a few more shots and a surprise noise, probably from Petra.

Eren came running – limping – back to him, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“We did it! We fucking did it!” He beamed.

 

-

 

“I’ll give you credits for shooting me down, Petra.” Levi said, sipping his beer.

“Yeah, that was scary... But not as scary as Eren. Gave me goosebumps, I swear.”

“I had to know where you were.” Eren smirked. “I actually feel very proud of myself for that. Levi was all the push I needed to kick your sorry asses.” He smugly gulped his beer.

"I knew you could do it." Levi said.

“You guys are assholes. We should definitely do it again sometime, though.” Hanji said. “Next time we should bring the bara duo!”

Levi laughed a little. “Now _that_ ’d be fun. Moustache would smell us from across the field, and Rogers would strategize the whole thing. I think we need to toughen up a little more before that.”

“’We’?” Hanji asked, eyebrows raised.

“I included myself there so it wouldn’t sound offensive.”

“And now you’ve ruined it.” Eren said.

 

-

 

Hanji drove them home. Eren stayed at Levi’s place.

“Hey, Levi. Just out of, you know, curiosity… When do you plan on fulfilling our promise?”

“What promise?”

“Don’t play dumb. Our bet! You owe me a few words.” Eren looked him in the eyes from his side of the couch.

“Right. Fair enough. I humbly admit that you’re awesome. Like, _Levi_ awesome.” Eren’s eyes widened a little and he smiled. “About my book, I’ll let you read it when I finish the chapter I’m stuck in. Sounds good?” Levi offered.

“Hn. Could’ve been worse. What about the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Levi played dumb again.

“You just can’t say it, can you? Why is it so hard for you to do it? You want me to go first? Fine! I love you, Levi.” Eren didn’t even blink as he stared into his eyes and said it.

Levi collected his thoughts before speaking. “You say that, but do you really mean it? Those are heavy words, Eren.”

“I know, and that’s why I spent so much time trying to escape them. But I can’t anymore. I love you, Levi. I really do.”

Levi didn’t know what to do. “I won’t say it.” He finally said.

“Oh, come on! I already know how you feel, just admit it! I wanna hear it!”

“Nope.”

“Levi, say it.”

“Never.”

“Levi, pleeease!” Eren whined

 _Oh no here it comes…_ The puppy eyes. _Motherfucker!_

“Eren-“

“I won’t listen until it’s what I want to hear.” He childishly covered his ears with his hands.

Levi rolled his eyes at him. “I can’t believe you.” Eren ignored him. “UGH, fine! I love you! Happy now?”

Eren watched him closely, and after a few seconds, his face softened. “Not really.” He half-smiled. Levi was about to protest, but Eren kept going. “Now it just sounds like I forced you into it. I think it’s better to wait until you’re ready to say it. On your own accord.”

Again, Eren made him feel bad. “Eren, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, don’t be. I’m sorry for making you do it. But when you do feel like saying it, call me. No matter the circumstances, call me. Promise?” Eren lifted a hand and offered him his pinky finger.

“Yeah. Promise.” Levi sealed the promise with his pinky finger. A small smile lingered on his face.

“Changing subjects now, about our date tomorrow… Could we postpone it? I really wanted to go, but I can’t walk properly and it’d be a pain.”

“Absolutely. Let's save it for a special day or something. I’m way too tired for that, anyways. And you need to get better first. You can sleep over, though.”

“Yay!” Eren beamed and kissed him fondly. “I love you, gramps.” He said, cupping his face.

Levi smiled and kissed him again. “You know, I think we’re past the point where we call each other boyfriends. I’m cool with that now.”

“Really?” Eren’s face lit up beautifully. “I’m gonna tell everybody!”

 _Naturally._ “It’ll be awkward from now on, but that’s cool too. I’m used to awkward by now.”

“Yeah. Man, I’m so happy! Wait, does it mean we can have sex now?”

Levi stared at him for a moment. “Well, not _now_ but, I guess.”

“Wow! Can’t wait for that.” Eren smirked.

_There’s definitely some nasty stuff going on in his mind that I probably don’t want to know about._

Levi laughed a little. “Yeah, I bet you’ll be all flushy and embarrassed when we get there. That’s right, wipe that smirk off your face, horny brat.”

“Why are you so mean?” Eren looked a little offended.

“Oh, you like it really.” Levi winked at him.

Eren threw a cushion at his face, but Levi could still see the smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a couple of months after the last chapter.

Eren’s birthday, March 30th.

Levi had transferred his day off from Saturday do Wednesday and planned the whole day out.

They went to a local park that was very popular on the weekends and very empty during weekdays. It was a beautiful place, higher than most of the city. At one end of the park, you could see practically the whole town from up there.

“Wow, man! I had forgotten how beautiful it was here.” Eren looked very happy.

“Me too.”

“Is this where you meant to take me that time?” Eren was referring to the date they cancelled after the paintball war. Levi really did save it for a special day.

“No. We’ll go there after lunch.”

They’d brought lunch boxes to eat under the most huge ass tree in the park.

“Speaking of lunch, I’m hungry. What do we got?” Eren started roaming through their stuff.

 

-

 

After eating they relaxed for a long while, enjoying the weather and each other’s company. They laid down under the tree, holding hands.

“I’m loving it so far.” Eren said. “Can’t wait for our next stop!”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Levi smiled.

“Let’s go, then!” Eren sat up. “Is it far?”

“A little. Help me gather our stuff and we can go.” Levi started to pack up their food.

 

-

 

“This’ll take a while.” Levi said as he drove to their next destination.

“That’s fine. I like being on the road.” Eren looked out the window. “And I like being with you.”

Levi smiled a little. “Dummy.”

“So tell me about this place! Is it like, an open space or is it indoors?”

“Both.”

“Ooh. Do you like it there?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it crowded?”

“If it was we wouldn’t be headed there.”

“Hmm. Is it-“

“No more questions, brat. Wait ‘till we’re there.”

 

-

 

Levi parked the car near a bunch of large bushes and blindfolded Eren.

“What the heck?”

“Shut up.” Levi guided him through a trail.

“Are you taking me to the woods?”

“I said shut up, brat. And no, I’m not.”

They walked for about 2 minutes and stopped.

“Take a few steps on your own.” Levi told him.

Eren did, very carefully.

“Is… Is this sand?” Eren asked, feeling the difference in the surface beneath his shoes; Levi didn’t answer. “Oh my god. Levi, are… Are we in the beach?” Eren asked, a smile beginning to spread on his face.

“See for yourself.”

Eren ripped off the blindfold, adjusting his vision to the light.

“OH MY GOD!” He took off his shoes and went running to the sea. “Levi, this is amazing!”

“I know, right?”

“What are you standing there for? Come on!” Eren waved him closer.

Levi followed him, also removing his shoes and folding the hems of his trousers up to his shins.

Eren grabbed him into a big hug the moment he stepped into the water.

“Thank you. This is the best day ever since I met you.” Eren tightened his arms around Levi. “I love you, Levi.”

“I know, brat.” Levi held him close. “This _is_ the best day, isn't it?” Levi said sweetly.

Eren pulled back so they could look into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“You are so damn cute, I can’t take it.” He said before kissing Levi softly.

“Shut up, stupid.” Levi said when they broke it. “You think you know what 'cute' is? Should’ve seen your face when you took off the blindfold. It was like a kid getting a new toy for Christmas. Priceless.” He said.

“I couldn’t help it! I was so happy! I _am_ so happy…”

Levi felt happy too. “Yeah. Now let’s get our stuff in the house, the sun is burning my face.”

“What house?” Eren said, looking around. He hadn’t seen the huge house by the right side of the beach. “Woah. Are we staying there?”

“Yep. It’s Erwin’s house. _One_ of them. Anyways, he said we could do whatever we want in there, so we’re staying the night.” Levi said, looking at it.

“That doesn’t sound dirty at all.” Eren said sarcastically. “Let's get to it!”

 

-

 

After bringing everything inside, they went outside to have a few beers by the sun. It wasn’t really a hot day, so they wouldn’t get in the water, but it was nice to be out there.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Eren said as he sat down facing the ocean. The breeze lightly swaying his hair back.

“By the way, I got something for you.” Levi said, taking something from his pocket and sitting down beside him. “Happy birthday.”

Eren took the object without understanding what it meant. “A key?” Then it downed him. “Is it…?” Eren hesitated.

“Yeah.” Levi confirmed. 

Eren looked like he was about to cry. “Levi!” He said, jumping at him. They both fell down on the sand, Eren on top of him.

“I’m glad you like it.” Levi held him loosely.

“I love it! Man, how can you be so perfect?” Eren pulled back.

“Practice.” Levi smiled. “I better not find your stuff thrown everywhere, though.”

Eren laughed and kissed him fondly at first. Then it got hotter.

Before long, Eren’s hands were disheveling Levi’s hair, feeling his neck, touching his chest.

Levi’s hands travelled down Eren’s back and stopped by his round butt. He squeezed it a few times, getting cute noises out of Eren’s mouth.

Then he felt something poking at his thigh.

“Already?” Levi said, raising his eyebrows. They’d been making out for no longer than a minute.

“Sorry.” Eren said, a light flush on his cheeks.

“Geez. You know what your dick reminds me of?” Levi said, putting a hand behind his head; the other holding Eren’s waist.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know.”

Levi said it anyways. “Writing.”

“What the fuck? Why?” Eren was genuinely confused.

“Because it’s _hard_ more often than it should.”

Eren’s face turned into a tomato behind his hands. “ _Oh my god! I hate you._ ” He mumbled.

“And because I love it.” Levi continued. “I love _you_ , actually.”

Eren froze and then looked at him wide-eyed. “What did you…”

Levi smiled.

 

-

 

Back in the house, they sat on the couch to watch a movie. Behind the huge tv, there was a glass wall that gave a beautiful view to the beach.

“Man, I love this place. Could we come again?” Eren asked.

“Of course.” Levi said. “Now come here.” He reached out end tugged Eren in his arms.

“Is this where you spent New Years?”

“Yep. Nice, huh?”

“Nice.” Eren nodded. “Hey, can you tell me you love me again?” He said after a long pause.

“You doubting me?” Levi mused.

“No, I just… I waited for so long, y’know. I wanna hear it again.” Eren looked expectantly at him.

“Ok, then. I love you, Eren. I honestly love you.”

“Maaan, it feels so good in my ears! Thanks, old man. I love you too.” He smiled genuinely.

“Yeah.” Levi pecked his lips.

They fell silent for a while, until Eren spoke up.

“You know, it’s really frustrating when you’re having sex with the person you love and you don’t get one single ‘I love you’. Seriously, you owe me that.”

“I guess I do, don’t I?” Levi said, pensive.

They had their first time a couple of months prior, a few days after the paintball weekend. Eren had invited him over for dinner and it naturally happened.

Ever since then, they’d done it countless times. Levi could only imagine how it must’ve been for Eren to hope for a few little words for so long.

“You know, we could fix that anytime.” He offered.

Eren looked at him. “What are we waiting for, then?”

 

-

 

The next morning, they woke up by 7:30, as it was still a weekday. Eren was the big spoon, as always.

“Good morning, babe.” He said, kissing behind Levi’s ear.

“Good morning, love.” Levi said without opening his eyes.

He could feel Eren’s smile on his skin.

“I know I should’ve asked you before, but don’t you have work today?” Eren asked. He’d have classes in the afternoon.

“I’ll go later. I put someone in my place until I get back.”

“That’s good. I wish we could stay here forever like this.”

“Hn, me too. I don’t feel like doing shit today.” Levi finally opened his eyes to welcome the light of the day.

“Me neither.” Eren paused. “Say, don’t you think it’s time we meet each other’s families?” He sounded a little anxious.

Levi widened his eyes a little. “It… Probably is. Next time I go visit my parents, I’ll take you with me. Can’t wait to see how that’ll turn out.” He said, imagining it.

_Let’s hope for the best._

“Okay! Mikasa’s coming over to my birthday party this Saturday.”

“Hm? I’d almost forgotten about this party. Jean and Marco are arranging it, right?”

“Yeah. Armin’s helping. I hope they don’t blow it like last year.”

“What happened last year?” Levi asked.

“Spin the bottle. Marco’d have to kiss me and Jean flipped out. Marco was totally cool when that horseface had to kiss Armin, though.” Eren said.

“Spin the bottle? Seriously?” Levi couldn’t believe kids still did that kind of shit. Worse than that, Eren and his mates weren’t even kids anymore.

_This world is doomed._

“It was Jean’s stupid idea. I won’t allow this kind of shit this year. Nuh-uh.”

“I hope not.” Levi said. Then he looked out the glass walls of the bedroom, where the curtains were pulled open. It gave him a feeling of _déjà vu_.

 _A… Dream, maybe?_ He tried to remember. _Oh. Wow, that was ages ago._ He thought as his thoughts cleared. _I guess those dreams_ did _mean something, huh._

As they laid there, cuddling in comfortable silence, Levi got immersed in thoughts of how he met and grew to like this handsome, interesting young boy. He recognized that Eren was the big change factor in his life. Without knowing, he changed Levi, bit by bit, and Levi only saw that now.

At that moment, he realized that he could never let go of Eren. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. Eren was the main and best part of his life, and if they were ever to break up, he would be the most miserable person alive.

 _Now that was way too sappy. This is definitely Eren’s doing._ He smiled to himself.

“Say, Eren…” Levi began.

“Hm?” Eren snuggled him closer.

“When we get back, would you show me some of your drawings? I never get to see them before you turn them in, and I don’t know where you keep that stuff.”

Eren perked up at that. “Well, I… Didn’t know you wanted to see it. And, uh… I guess I was afraid of what you’d think if I did show you…”

“What? That’s stupid.” Levi took Eren’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “But I guess that’s my fault for not showing more interest in them.” He said after a pause.

“Yeah, it is, actually.” Eren chuckled. “But maybe I could show you one or two sometime.”

“Could I keep some?” Levi turned around.

“Really?” Eren’s eyes brightened. Levi grinned.

“Really. If they’re good, that is. I don’t keep junk.” Levi stated.

Eren laughed whole-heartedly; it was too hard for Levi not to laugh with him.

 

-

 

By 9 o’clock, they were ready to go. However, they wanted to enjoy the place a little more before getting back to town.

The breeze blew stronger that morning, gently swinging the branches of the nearby trees.

They were by the sand, staring at the ocean. The sun was reflecting beautifully on its surface. Leaves started to fall from the trees. Levi turned to look at Eren. Eren looked back at him, and they stayed like that; staring into each other’s eyes.

Eren’s eyes reflected the beautiful day surrounding them. It reflected the happiness within him. It reflected how good he felt just standing there, gazing fondly at his favorite person in the world. It was a turquoise waterfall of feelings and emotions Levi also felt.

As the leaves floated around them in the pleasing spring breeze, Levi recalled a dream where he dove in a blue-green lake that filled his heart with happiness, and he thought how great it would be to drown in those waters. Because now he realized they were Eren’s eyes, and it all made sense to him.

“Eren… I think you should know about a few dreams I’ve had in the past… About you.”

 

 

 

 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I guess this is the end.  
> I really need to thank all of the people who read this and supported me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It meant the world to me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :)  
> I'm sorry it lacks plot and stuff. Hopefully I'll get better in the future!
> 
> I plan on writing some spin-offs now and then with the secondary couples or Mikasa and Levi's meeting or Eren meeting Levi's family or, you know, that sorta stuff. Short stuff.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for coming this far with me. It's been fun! :D  
> See ya around!


End file.
